Tales Of The Seven Kingdoms
by imaginary-shadow
Summary: The land of Mystic Falls consists of seven kingdoms. However they are no ordinary kingdoms but homes of supernatural beings. What happens when one kingdom desires to rule over the rest? The Mikealsons otherwise known as the originals would do anything to become the greatest. What a village girl could possibly do to change that? Moreover she is human only. Or may be she could.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning Of The Tale

**AN: Hey everyone! There are a few things I need to say. I just recently watched Game of Thrones and ever since the idea of this story won't leave my thoughts therefore I decided to start it. And before you wonder, no it's not a crossover with TVD or anything but there would be a few similarities. This is sort of AU. I am aware that there must be similar stories out there and I can assure you that I am not trying to copy anyone's work here. If my story is similar to someone's please let me know before misunderstanding happens. Anyway, I am not expecting much out of this story. I am not sure if anyone's going to like it or not but I would really appreciate a few readers and their opinions. Hope you enjoy reading the story the way I enjoyed writing it. **

**Chapter 1: Beginning Of The Tale**

**Kingdom Donovan **

Prince Matt Donovan of the Donovan kingdom was pacing restlessly in the royal meeting chamber. A chamber where all important matters are discussed regarding the kingdom. This kingdom was of humans only. Unlike other kingdoms of Mystic Falls, the royalties of this kingdom possessed no supernatural power. Therefore they are considered the most weakest among the seven kingdoms. However they were well known for their kindness and helpful nature towards the good people. Kingdom Donovan despises war but war is what approaching them. Therefore, Prince Matt was worried and scared as well. His informer just gave him a very unfortunate news and Prince Matt couldn't help but be tensed up about it. The young prince was waiting for his mother Queen Kelly to show up in the chamber. He needed to discuss a few matters with her immediately and take decisions about it. Something bad just happened and something worse is about to happen. Prince Matt needed to take actions before it's too late.

Right that moment Queen Kelly walked through the chamber door. She could hardly walk or stand properly. Even though it was still morning the Queen was drunk as if there wouldn't be a tomorrow for her. Queen Kelly of the Donovan kingdom was simply a face only, for people to see and know about. Prince Matt is the one who runs the kingdom even though he is still very young.

"So, what is it that got my son so worked up?" asked the Queen with careless tone of voice. The woman was always spoiled. She never took anything seriously in her life, not the kingdom, not her place as a Queen. She wasn't even a good mother. However King Donovan who passed away a few years ago was very hard working and was serious about his responsibilities as a king. He possessed a kind heart too. After the king died it became Queen Kelly's duty to take care of the people of the kingdom however she managed to ignore all her responsibilities. Thankfully Prince Matt inherited his father's nature unlike his elder sister who was just like her mother. He tried to fulfill his mother's duties as best as he could. Everyone in the Donovan kingdom was waiting impatiently for Prince Matt to turn eighteen soon so that he could become the king. A couple of weeks more and everyone's wish would come true. Prince Matt would finally sit on the throne. He would no longer have to consult every matter with the Queen, who didn't even want to participate in the discussion of even important matters. People expected Prince Matt to be a very good king like his father. He clearly has the potential.

"Mother, the Gilbert kingdom has surrendered" informed Prince Matt to the Queen with anxiousness in his voice

"Hmm and the Mikaelsons have one more kingdom to rule over" said Queen Kelly not sounding worried at all unlike her son. The war between the Gilbert kingdom and the Mikaelson kingdom has been going on for a while now but who could win a war against the Mikaelsons. Queen Kelly has seen the surrender happening from miles away. She poured herself a drink as Prince Matt expressed his concern to his mother about this matter

"Mother the Mikaelsons will come after us now" Prince Matt sounded more tensed up this time as he said it out loud

"Not to mention you helped King John Gilbert to fight against the Mikaelsons. I bet they have already learned about it" said the Queen with nonchalant tone of voice

"Mother you are forgetting that the Gilbert kingdom is our friend and ally. They were-" before Prince Matt could say more Queen Kelly interrupted him

"And you can't say no to Princess Elena no matter what, can you?" said the Queen and she sighed out in frustration "Can't you see that the wench is only friends with you so that she could use you whenever she needs to? If you had sided with the Mikaelsons instead or decided not to help King John, our kingdom wouldn't be in danger right now"

"Don't talk as if you care about the kingdom mother. All you care about is getting drunk and enjoy stranger men in your bed" snapped Prince Matt. He tries not to misbehave with his mother but what the Queen just said angered the Prince to no limit. Princess Elena of Gilbert kingdom is a very sweet and compassionate girl. His mother had no right to say awful things about her. It didn't take long for the Queen to pull her hand back and slap her son for his behavior

"Don't speak like that to me" said Queen Kelly with firm tone of voice. She turned away from her son and finished her drink in one gulp

"I do no regret my decision of helping the Gilberts. The Mikaelsons are monsters. I will never side with them mother, never" stated Prince Matt with strong tone of voice. Gilbert kingdom is the kingdom of highly skilled hunters. They mostly hunt vampires but were capable of hunting other supernatural being as well. They were good people as well. The reason Prince Matt has friendship with them.

"Then enjoy watching the people of this kingdom getting slaughtered" stated Queen Kelly with calm tone of voice that made the prince sigh heavily

"Is King John dead already?" inquired Queen Kelly without any compassion. She never liked that man. If he is dead the Queen wouldn't shred a drop of tear for sure

"No, he is still alive. King John Gilbert has agreed to submit to King Mikael and fight with him in his wars from now on" said Prince Matt providing his mother the information

"This means that if the Mikaelsons are coming after us, The Gilbert kingdom would stand against us too. A great way of repaying our favor, don't you think son" said the Queen with bitterness in her voice

"Mother they won't have a choice" said Prince Matt defending the Gilberts instantly

"But you do" stated the Queen making her son frown in confusion "You have a choice son"

"What choice are you talking about mother?" questioned Prince Matt clearly confused

"You could either choose to fight against the Mikaelsons or make peace with them before they strike our land" said Queen Kelly with a smirk on her lips

"Even if I decide to make peace with the Mikaelsons for the sake of my people, how could I possibly achieve that? They must be craving for my blood by now and the blood of my people. Even if I surrender to them, they would still make my kingdom rain blood" said Prince Matt with anxious tone of voice. Surprisingly the Queen also fell into deep thoughts and that's a first. There must be a way to keep the kingdom safe.

"What if we send them a marriage proposal? King Mikael has four sons and a daughter. I am sure they wouldn't want to invade a kingdom where the royalties are family by law" suggested the Queen thinking of it as a great idea. However Prince Matt objected to it immediately

"Princess Rebekah would never marry a human like me. And how can you even think about sending your daughter to live with those monsters. Mother they are vampires. They call themselves the originals. How could you even think about this? Besides, what makes you so sure that they would agree to this proposal" Prince Matt sort of burst out at the thought of his sister Viki getting married to an original. He would never let this happen

"There is no harm in trying son. And-" Queen Kelly paused for a moment because she was hesitating to speak but she had no choice but to "I wasn't talking about Viki"

"What do you mean?" asked the prince with a frown of confusion. Queen Kelly never wanted to say this to her son but now she has to. This probably the only thing she is going to do for the welfare of this kingdom

"Son, your father was a good man, kind and generous but that doesn't mean he never made any mistake in his life" said the Queen with calm tone of voice. Prince Matt heard every word very clearly however he refused to understand it

"What are you saying to me mother?" demanded the prince

"You have another sister. She lives in the village. A bastard daughter of your father" explained the Queen and Prince Matt lashed out immediately

"NO, this is not true" said the prince at once. His father the king cheated on his mother, it was absurd to even think about. He could never do such thing

"It is true son. I know where she lives. I hate to say this but she has royal blood running through her veins. We could marry her off to keep this kingdom safe" Queen presented the suggestion as if there is no other way. And perhaps that's the truth after all. What else could they possibly do to keep the Mikaelsons away?

"Mother the Mikaelsons would never accept this proposal. It could make the situation even worse for us" Prince Matt could barely overcome the shock of the truth but he has to make a decision quickly. So he forced himself back into the discussion

"They accepted a marriage proposal from the Forbes kingdom. And look how peacefully they are living now" Queen Kelly argued back. Queen Elizabeth Forbes of Forbes kingdom is well known for her respect towards laws and rules. She is a strong woman unlike Queen Kelly. Both the queens never liked each other. Actually Queen Kelly hates the other queen for her uptight attitude. Even though the Forbes are humans too but they are stronger than Donovan kingdom because of the connections the queen has with the other kingdoms. Besides, they were allies with the Mikaelsons for several months now.

"That is only because Prince Niklaus fancied Princess Caroline ever since he met her. He wanted to marry her from beforehand. If Queen Forbes hadn't made a move then Prince Klaus would have proposed Princess Caroline anyway. He turned her into a vampire before their wedding so that the Queen wouldn't think of backing away from the marriage" ranted Prince Matt and he paused a little afterwards before he started speaking again "Besides, among the other three Mikaelson sons rumor has it that Prince Finn is in love with a girl who King Mikael wouldn't approve of, therefore he decided never to get married. Prince Elijah who everyone says is a noble man even though a vampire, he is engaged with Lady Katherine Pierce. So, the only one left who hasn't taken a wife yet or got engaged is Prince Kol Mikaelson. And you know it very well that he is a true monster. No girl deserves such a horrible man as her husband" the prince said the last part more to himself than to his mother. He had encountered Prince Kol once at the marriage ceremony of Prince Klaus and Princess Caroline and he had his hand broken by Prince Kol for no reason at all. The original takes great pleasure in other people's pain and enjoys torturing them just for fun. Prince Kol is truly a cold blooded murderer.

"Yes, it would be cruel of us to knowingly throw a girl in hell. But I think making one girl suffer is better than making an entire kingdom suffer. However in the end it's your decision son. Choose carefully" saying that the queen left the chamber. Prince Matt rubbed his hands over his face, feeling very frustrated. He sighed loudly after a while. There was nothing to choose really. Prince Matt would never want to see his people suffer or watch his kingdom burn down to the ground. He has to do this, no matter how terrible this is. Prince Matt whispered only one thing after he made up his mind

"God forgive me"

**AN: Should I continue this story? What do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2: Plotting Against Enemies

**AN: Thanks so much for reading the first chapter and liking the story. Especial thanks to TwistedTelepath, coveryoureyes, xxxRena and guest reader for your reviews. Your support to this story is really appreciated. I hope you like this chapter as well. Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistake. The tale continues...**

**Chapter 2: Plotting Against Enemies **

**Kingdom Lockwood **

Prince Tyler Lockwood was throwing an anger fit all on a sudden and breaking every piece of furniture in his chamber. His bodyguards were keeping their distance, not wanting to get anywhere near the prince at the moment. Even bodyguards sometimes feared getting hurt. As everyone knew that the Lockwood kingdom is of werewolves. It is in their nature to be aggressive and short tempered, sometimes even violent and impulsive. They could easily get into a fight with someone and can very easily loose control of their temper. Many people would think being a werewolf is nothing but a curse because the turning in every full moon is indeed quite painful. However the Lockwoods considered being able to turn into a beast is a blessing. A werewolf can never get sick and heal quickly if ever hurt. They are physically more powerful than a normal human. And most importantly their bite could kill a vampire. There are far too many advantages of being a werewolf than the disadvantages. The Lockwoods are proud to be werewolves and certainly don't consider it, a curse. Even though a person with werewolf gene needs to kill someone and take a life to trigger that gene. In the beginning of every new year, a game of 'kill or be killed' would take place in the Lockwood kingdom. Anyone who is eighteen years old could participate in the game. Most werewolves get to trigger their gene in this game. Back to Prince Tyler, he was currently blind by his rage for some unknown reason and no one could guess when he would stop.

Thankfully the only person who could make the prince calm down came into the chamber. And it is none other than Lord Mason Lockwood, the prince's uncle. Lord Mason also known as the king's hand happened to be King Richard's younger and only brother. There are a lot of differences between the two brothers. The most important difference is that Lord Mason could turn into a werewolf every full moon. King Richard on the other hand never triggered the werewolf gene. The king avoids taking a life at all cost. The reason he chose to never turn is because the king wanted to be in control of all the werewolves during the full moon and lessen the damage as much as possible. Each and every werewolf in the night of a full moon goes out of control. King Richard makes sure that no innocent dies in a werewolf attack. And he couldn't do that if the king had turned himself every full moon. King Richard got a lot of respect from his people for his sacrifice. Because as he was just like another human being, King Richard didn't possess the physical strength and immunity of a werewolf unlike his brother Lord Mason. He made that sacrifice for the welfare of his people. However the king expects his son Prince Tyler to trigger the gene as soon as he turns eighteen. Like every father King Richard wanted to see his son grow strong and powerful. Even though the king doesn't express much love towards his son and sometimes gets very strict with him but heaven knows he wishes that one day Prince Tyler would become a greater king than him.

"Tyler, stop it" Lord Mason snapped at the prince as he grabbed him from behind. Both of them fell on the ground and Prince Tyler immediately started thrashing against his uncle. But Lord Mason was physically a lot more stronger than the young prince of course. He had Prince Tyler pinned down to the ground until he calmed down enough.

"Leave us alone" said Lord Mason to the guards "And inform the Queen that Prince Tyler is with me" the guards bowed their heads a little before walking out of the chamber. Queen Carol was worrying about her son. Obviously she heard about the anger tantrum Prince Tyler was throwing for quite a while now. Actually Lord Mason heard the queen talking about her son with someone and decided to check up on his nephew. And he was glad that he decided to do that otherwise Prince Tyler would still be breaking furniture.

"Please enlighten me, is there any reason behind your behavior like this?" asked Lord Mason calmly. Prince Tyler stood up and straightened his clothes. He was all sweaty and breathing heavily as well and also still very angry over a matter that Lord Mason hasn't found out about yet

"Of course there is. I am not father who gets angry over nothing" said Prince Tyler with anger in his voice

"Tyler you would do well not to speak like that about your father, especially in front of me. Now tell me what happened?" asked Lord Mason with serious tone of voice. However Prince Tyler didn't answer the question instead he said

"I need to pay a visit to Prince Matt. I shall leave for kingdom Donovan at dawn" saying that Prince Tyler decided to walk away but Lord Mason stopped him right away

"Would you please tell me what is going on? Why do you suddenly want to visit Prince Matt?" asked Lord Mason now more seriously than before, knowing that something big must have happened. Prince Tyler and Prince Matt are very good friends. They are of same age and whenever they met each other especially in royal occasions, both the Princes enjoyed a good time together. However at the moment it seemed that Prince Tyler is angry at Prince Matt for some reason

"I have just received an crow from Princess Viki. She wrote to me that her brother is planning on sending a marriage proposal to the Mikaelsons. It is obvious that Prince Matt is thinking about marrying off Princess Viki to one of the original brothers. I will not let that happen" stated Prince Tyler with determination in his voice. It didn't take long for Lord Mason to understand Prince Matt's move. He obviously wants to make peace with the Mikaelsons before they invade his kingdom. Which also means that the Mikaelson kingdom would have support from one more kingdom. Then it will only leave the Lockwood kingdom and the Bennett kingdom against the originals. The Bennett kingdom is home for witches. They are the second most powerful kingdom in Mystic Falls. Both the Bennett kingdom and the Lockwood kingdom have one mutual enemy, the Mikaelson kingdom. With Donovan kingdom siding with the Mikaelsons, it won't be long before the originals would come to invade either one of the kingdoms. And there is a huge possibility that the Lockwood kingdom is going to be the next target for the Mikaelsons. The originals would want to mess with the witches in the end. Lord Mason knew one thing for sure that unlike other kingdoms, the Lockwoods would never surrender to the Mikaelsons. They would keep fighting till the last Lockwood is beheaded.

"Tyler, you are not going anywhere. I shall speak with your father about this matter immediately. But you are going to stay out of this" stated Lord Mason firmly. It was a direct order from the king's hand. However the young prince wasn't in the mood to oblige

"You can't stop me from going" said Prince Tyler challenging the king's hand openly

"Yes, I can and I will. This matter is none of your concern. It is for your father and I to discuss. Do you understand?" spoke Lord Mason with strong tone of voice which angered the prince even more. Of course it was a matter of his concern. Prince Tyler is friends with Princess Viki and they shared many intimate moments together whenever they met each other. Even though the prince never said it out loud that he loves Princess Viki but for some unknown reason Prince Tyler considered the Donovan princess his. And when he heard about her marriage with someone else moreover to a Mikaelson, Prince Tyler completely lost his temper and wanted to confront Prince Matt immediately. Yes, the young prince was being possessive but the good thing is Princess Viki enjoys his nature unlike other girls. The very reason Princess Viki informed Prince Tyler about the marriage proposal. She liked him too and considered the prince her friend.

"I will do whatever I want" saying that Prince Tyler aggressively walked out of the chamber. Lord Mason sighed heavily. The disobedient nature of the young prince was nothing new. However it's getting more intolerable nowadays. Lord Mason made his way to the king's chamber in quick steps. Once he reached his destination Lord Mason found King Richard speaking with his special informer. And whatever the informer told the king, it was obviously something unpleasant

"I shall take my leave now, my king" saying that the informer bowed in front of King Richard and then silently left

"Is something wrong my king?" asked Lord Mason with concern in his voice. The king looked at his brother and said

"Come with me" both men started to walk together. They reached the front balcony of the castle. When Lord Mason looked down, he saw a few soldiers arranging heads of dead werewolves in rows and columns out in the opening. He recognized most faces and it sent a shiver down his spine

"They are-" Lord Mason couldn't speak more and looked away from the horrifying view

"They were our soldier werewolves. The ones we sent to the Gilbert kingdom to help them fight against the Mikaelsons. My informer just told me that the Mikaelsons kept slaughtering werewolves even after King John surrendered to them. They didn't spare anyone. Not one werewolf came back home alive" said King Richard with cold tone of voice. He paused for a moment before a yell of anger and sorrow escaped his chest as the king punched his fist against the wall. Lord Mason felt anger too. The Mikaelsons are becoming more monstrous with each passing day

"What do you wish to do brother?" asked Lord Mason with serious tone of voice

"What I wish to do is kill each and every Mikaelson with my bare hands" spat the king with hateful voice. He sighed out before speaking up again "But as everyone knows they can not be killed. They simply can not be stopped"

"Brother, it's true that the Mikaelsons are unbeatable in the battlefield. What if we try another way to stop them? A stealthy way. A move that the originals won't anticipate or realize about until it's too late" said Lord Mason that left King Richard in wonderment and confusion. This was another difference between two Lockwood brothers. Lord Mason was a lot more cunning and sly than King Richard. Where King Richard is good at leadership, Lord Mason is good at plotting against enemies.

"What do you mean brother?" asked King Richard sounding very curious indeed

"We all know that the Mikaelsons are strongest and fastest supernatural beings yes, but they have another strength, their unity. They always stick together no matter what. If someone attacks one brother, he would die at another brother's hand. And king Mikael knows this very well that the unity of his children is his true power. Have you ever wondered why king Mikael didn't banish Prince Niklaus from his kingdom after learning the truth about him? He knew that if he did anything wrong with Prince Niklaus the rest of his children would have turned against him. Then the dream he has of becoming the king of kings would never come true. And I truly believe that if we could break this unity between the Mikaelson siblings, it is quite possible to destroy them for good" what Lord Mason said made sense but there was a huge problem

"How can we possibly achieve something like this? Breaking their unity is more impossible than killing them Mason and you know it" said King Richard at once

"No, my king. It is in fact quite achievable. Like I said before it needs to be done in a very stealthy way" said Lord Mason with a grin that could be described evil like

"What do you have in mind?" asked King Richard with interest this time

"Prince Matt is planning on sending a marriage proposal to the Mikaelsons. If King Mikael accepts this offer than soon Princess Viki would enter their kingdom and their lives as well. What if we could persuade her to help us? She will be living inside the Mikaelson castle and with the entire family. She could tell us about their inner conflicts and problems and also give us valuable information. We could learn about their weaknesses through her. And when the time is right we could use their weaknesses against them to destroy the entire family. Sometimes a woman can do more than give birth and look pretty" Lord Mason concluded his speech there and waited for the king to say something

"Mason, you have lost your mind. You think Princess Viki, a spoiled brat who knows nothing but whoring around and get wasted just like her mother could do what you want her to do. She will ruin everything before even getting started. And I doubt the Mikaelsons would accept the marriage proposal anyway" said King Richard loud and clear. He then looked at his brother and said

"I don't want any alliance with Kingdom Donovan from now on. They wants to make peace with monsters because they are too coward to stand against them. Prince Matt could have thought about sending us a marriage proposal and side with us. But he decided to side with our enemies. We will never deal with any Donovan again" saying that king Richard walked away to attend other businesses. He has many body less heads to burn before sun rise. Soon after the king left a guard came running to Lord Mason

"My Lord, Prince Tyler has left the castle. I suspect he is going to kingdom Donovan" informed the guard. Lord Mason cursed under his breath.

"Prepare my horse immediately"

**AN: Okay this is it for now. More tales will be told in next chapters. Please read and review and let me know about the story. Love you all :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Into The History

**AN: Here is another chapter of this story. Thanks a lot for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter and sorry for all the grammatical and spelling mistakes. Enjoy...**

**Chapter 3: Into The History**

**Kingdom Salvatore **

King Giuseppe Salvatore was a great king. During his time kingdom Salvatore was basking in glory. People of the kingdom were happy and content. King Giuseppe shared great alliance with rest of the five kingdoms however shared animosity with kingdom Mikaelson. The king of the Salvatore kingdom kept six kingdoms unite and fought hard against the Mikaelsons. And at that time the Mikaelsons actually had to worry about protecting their own kingdom and couldn't even think of invading other kingdoms like present times. Kingdom Salvatore had a great advantage against vampires. As their land was perfect for growing vervain than any other kingdom, kingdom Salvatore was able to make most effective weapons against vampires and supplied them to the other lands. Even though vampires are the predatory species but with help of right weapons humans were not only able to protect themselves against those leeches but also hunt vampires down. And such accomplishment was possible to achieve because of the great king of Salvatore kingdom.

King Giuseppe was a strong vampire hater because his wife, the queen of the kingdom was murdered by a vampire right after the birth of Prince Stefan. It was king Giuseppe's mission to destroy the Mikaelson kingdom the originator of vampire species. He constantly motivated other kings and queens of Lockwood kingdom, Bennett Kingdom, Gilbert Kingdom, Donovan kingdom and Forbes Kingdom to fight against the Mikaelsons. Perhaps the Six kingdoms together would have found a way to destroy kingdom Mikaelson if one day a lady named Katherine Pierce hadn't arrived at the Salvatore castle.

**Flash Back**

_A carriage stopped in front of the Salvatore Castle. Inside the carriage was sitting a breathtakingly beautiful girl. However she wasn't alone. Another young woman was accompanying her. And that young woman wasn't an ordinary being. She was a powerful witch named Emily Bennett. And the beautiful girl was also anything but ordinary. She was a vampire. A vampire turned by an original.  
_

_"What if king Giuseppe doesn't welcome us?" asked the girl with mild anxious tone of voice. Her name was Lady Katherine Pierce however her real name was lady Katerina Patrova. She was banished from her own kingdom sometime ago which is the Bennett kingdom for having a baby out of wedlock. Not to mention it was the king's bastard child that Katerina was carrying. The queen of the Bennett kingdom didn't want to tolerate the Patrova for a single day in the kingdom after she found out. The Patrova family was considered royalty before the disgraceful truth was revealed. The entire family suffered because lady Katerina couldn't resist getting into the bed with the king. The day Katerina gave birth to a baby girl, she was thrown out of the land. She never had a chance to hold her daughter in her arms. The queen punished Lady Emily Bennett as well because she kept the affair between the king and lady Katerina Patrova a secret from her when she should have told the queen everything. Katerina Patrova and Emily Bennett started their complicated journey the day both of them were banished from the kingdom._

_"I can't enter the castle unless someone from the royal family invites me inside" Katherine expressed her worry to her witch friend. It was highly unlikely that a witch and a vampire are good friends. Perhaps the fact that they knew each other since they could remember, still kept them close even after Katherine turned into a vampire. Another reason could be the fact that they didn't really have anyone else but each other_

_"I have heard king Giuseppe has a kind heart. If you can tell the sob story correctly, I am sure he wouldn't refuse to give us shelter" said lady Emily with assured tone of voice_

_"What if the king already know about me?" asked Katherine feeling stressed already. Lady Katherine wasn't worried about the king suspecting her to be a vampire in the first meeting. Lady Emily has made Katherine a daylight ring that allows her to walk in the sun. And as long as Lady Katherine could enjoy the sun there is very little possibility that anyone would doubt her. Everyone knew that only the originals could walk freely in daylight not any other vampire.  
_

_"We were banished from kingdom Bennett years ago. Everyone must think you are dead by now. Besides, King Giuseppe never saw you before" said lady Emily with confidence_

_"You are right about one thing, the girl Katerina Patrova is indeed dead. She would have never done what I am about to do" said Lady Katherine Pierce as she sighed out heavily. The young lady had a very dangerous task to accomplish. She came to kingdom Salvatore with a purpose. And if Lady Katherine succeeds then kingdom Salvatore would be destroyed before anyone could realize it _

_"Once you enter the castle Katherine, you won't be able to turn back. If you have any conflicts in your mind, I suggest you not to go any further" lady Emily spoke with strong tone of voice. The game they are going to play involves treason, betrayal, seduction and murder as well. It wouldn't be wise for Katherine to have doubts in her mind_

_"No, I shall do this. I won't disappoint king Mikael" said Lady Katherine with determination in her voice. Lady Emily nodded her head. Right then the carriage door was opened and a hand reached out. Lady Katherine took the hand and got out of the carriage. She came face to face with a handsome man. Green eyes, dark brown hair, an innocent smile gracing his beautiful lips. Lady Katherine couldn't remove her eyes from him for a while _

_"I am Prince Stefan of Kingdom Salvatore" Prince Stefan kissed the back of Lady Katherine's hand before speaking up again "May I have the honor to know the name of the beautiful lady" _

_"Katherine Pierce, my prince. I am honored to meet you" Lady Katherine bowed her head a little to express her respect _

_"And I consider myself simply fortunate to meet someone as beautiful as you" said Prince Stefan bluntly, making Lady Katherine blush deeply "Welcome to Kingdom Salvatore my lady. The doors of my home and heart are open for you" _

**End Of Flash Back  
**

According to the plan Lady Katherine Pierce started playing with both Salvatore brothers. Prince Damon and Prince Stefan fell deeply in love with her. They used to tell her everything about what king Giuseppe planned against the vampires specifically Mikaelsons and what his moves are, what plots he decided to carry out and how. And lady Katherine used to pass all the information to King Mikael in a very secret way. It turned out a great help for Kingdom Mikaelson. They started to win against the other kingdoms. King Mikael knew politics very well. He knew that if he could destroy Kingdom Salvatore then he would be able to break the strong unity between the six kingdoms. Everyone would fall apart eventually. And then King Mikael would be able to take them one by one. They will all kneel in front of him and everyone shall fear him. Lady Katherine Pierce had to behave very carefully especially when in the king's company and lady Emily lived in the castle as Lady Katherine's handmaiden and also her blood supplier in secret. Where lady Katherine kept the Salvatore princes busy with her seduction and charm, the witch protected Katherine from getting caught. Everything was going on fine until one day lady Katherine received an crow from king Mikael. He asked her to turn the Salvatore Princes immediately.

**Flash Back**

_"Emily, I need you to do something for me" lady Katherine rushed into Emily's chamber while saying that  
_

_"What is it Katherine?" asked the witch with calm tone of voice. Not getting anxious at all_

_"I just received an crow from king Mikael. He asked me to turn Prince Damon and Prince Stefan" informed lady Katherine and waited for her friend's reaction. Lady Emily however didn't get surprised at all. She predicted king Mikael would ask Katherine to do this sooner or later. And she also knew that Katherine wasn't willing to do it  
_

_"And you don't want to do it" stated Emily with normal tone of voice_

_"They don't deserve to suffer. And you know that" said lady Katherine not feeling thrilled about turning the princes into vampires at all_

_"What I know is that you made a mistake by falling in love with them, at least one of them. You always knew king Mikael would ask you to kill the princes one day. You were only supposed to play with them Katherine. You can never reveal your secrets to the Salvatores. They will kill you for what you are and what you have been doing with them for months now. If you want to stay alive you must stay loyal to King Mikael at all cost" said Emily speaking maturely. Because after destroying kingdom Salvatore the only place they could take shelter in is kingdom Mikaelson. _

_"What if we escape, tonight" suggested lady Katherine _

_"And go where. Besides, you have a debt to pay Katherine. Don't forget you could have died years ago if Prince Elijah hadn't turned you. King Mikael allowed you to stay in his castle instead of throwing you out like our own kingdom did to us. And what happened to your feelings for Prince Elijah? Are they completely gone?" asked Emily Bennett with stern tone of voice. Lady Katherine lowered her head a little in shame. She never should have forgot what the Mikaelsons did for her_

_"No Emily, those feelings are still there and strongly so. I shall turn the Salvatore princes tonight" _

**End Of Flash Back**

That night lady Katherine Pierce asked both the princes to join her together. She served them goblets of rich wine. The princes didn't know that the wine was mixed with blood, Katherine's blood. When both the brothers were completely drunk, Katherine snapped their necks and killed them. She could have killed them anyway but lady Katherine didn't want the brothers to feel any pain. After that lady Katherine Pierce and Emily Bennett prepared to flee from the kingdom. Unfortunately a guard found the dead bodies of the princes before they could leave the castle. Words spread like fire and before they knew it Lady Katherine and lady Emily were under attack. Lady Katherine was able to escape alive but Emily Bennett had to sacrifice her life. People would wonder why despite being a witch lady Emily helped the vampires. The answer is quite simple actually, revenge. The queen of kingdom Bennett had humiliated lady Emily in front of everyone. Ever since she was banished from the land, lady Emily craved revenge against the queen. And siding with the vampires was the only way

Everything changed after that cursed night. Kingdom Salvatore was destroyed from inside out. Prince Stefan killed his own father the king as he couldn't control his blood lust. Both the princes started killing their own people. And because they were the princes, the soldiers and bodyguards hesitated to drive a stake through their hearts. When the other kingdoms heard of the terrible news, it was already too late. Kingdom Salvatore was raining blood and people were lying dead on the streets. There was nothing the other kingdoms could do to help the situation for the Salvatore princes other than just kill them off and free them from their misery. King Jonathan Gilbert of kingdom Gilbert decided to hunt them down himself. King Jonathan and King Giuseppe were very close friends and he knew the Salvatore Princes since they were kids. King Jonathan wanted to kill Prince Damon and Prince Stefan himself so that they could die a painless death. However nothing went according to the plan for King Jonathan

**Flash Back**

_Two brothers were running in different directions within the kingdom. King Giuseppe's dead body was resting in peace but his throne was empty. Prince Damon of the Salvatore kingdom is the rightful king now but no one would let him sit on the throne as he was no longer a human but the very being king Giuseppe passionately hated and hunted in his life. Besides, Prince Damon was in no condition to take care of a kingdom. The Salvatore princes started running away from their castle when a small army led by King Jonathan Gilbert attacked the property. Their sole purpose was to kill Prince Damon and Stefan. As the two brothers split and went separate ways, the men in the army also formed two groups. One group went after Prince Damon and another group started chasing Prince Stefan. King Jonathan led the later group. Even though Prince Stefan was running in vampire speed, the horses never gave up chasing him. At one point Prince Stefan found himself surrounded because he got distracted by the smell of fresh blood. Everyone had wooden weapons in their hands and vervain as well. Prince Stefan closed his eyes knowing he is going to die again and this time he is not coming back _

_"I deeply apologize Prince Stefan. I hope you understand that I don't have another choice in this matter" said King Jonathan as he raised a wooden stake to plunge it through Prince Stefan's heart. But he never got the chance to strike. King Jonathan disappeared in a blink of an eye. Men of the army started looking around, completely clueless as to what just happened. Prince Stefan was startled too. Then suddenly king Jonathan's dead body dropped from the sky. He was bleeding from the neck. It didn't take long for the soldiers to understand that a vampire just attacked and killed their king. They had no time to grieve though because one by one soldiers started to disappear. It couldn't be Prince Damon because he wasn't as skilled as their attacker. Within moments everyone surrounding Prince Stefan were lying dead on the ground. The young prince also started feeling fear. He was about to take off from the spot when someone spoke up from near distance_

_"Do not fear me young Prince" that voice belonged to none other than Prince Niklaus from kingdom Mikaelson "I have no wish to kill you. My intentions are quite contrary" _

_"Who are you?" asked Prince Stefan while instinctively taking a few steps back from the man standing in front of him. There was a smirk playing on the strangers lips that scared Prince Stefan even more _

_"Of course I haven't introduced myself yet. How rude of me! I am Prince Niklaus Mikaelson" just as the name was pronounced Prince Stefan attempted to run away. But in a blink of an eye he found his way blocked by Prince Niklaus "As you attempted to flee upon hearing my name, I assume you already know enough about me. I know plenty about you too Prince Stefan" _

_"Why are you here?" asked Prince Stefan with shaking voice. Of course he knew who Prince Niklaus is. What the Salvatore prince heard from his father, the young man is a real beast. Prince Niklaus was born a werewolf but when he was turned into a vampire, he became an unique kind of monster. People called him 'The Hybrid'. He was stronger than any vampire, werewolf, hunter and even witches. Prince Niklaus was feared for very good reasons _

_"Isn't it obvious Prince Stefan? I came here to save you and your kingdom" replied Prince Niklaus with cheerful tone of voice_

_"I will take it as a polite way of saying 'I came here to enslave the prince and take over the kingdom" said Prince Stefan with sarcasm in his voice. For some unknown reason the young prince wasn't feeling fear anymore. He was doomed anyway. What's the point in shivering with fear. It wouldn't make anything better. Prince Stefan thought, he must have angered Prince Niklaus with his remark and any moment now, he would rip the young prince's heart out. But nothing like that happened. Instead Prince Niklaus laughed at the younger prince _

_"I am already liking you Prince Stefan. And I can assure you that I have no wish to enslave you. You are my kind now, a vampire. However you are right about the later. My father does wish to take over kingdom Salvatore. However, if you and your brother become allies with Mikaelson kingdom and promise your loyalty to us, I am sure many unfortunate deaths could be avoided. And you must have realized it by now that even if you wish to fight against us, no other kingdom would give you any support anymore" said Prince Niklaus with a wide grin plastered on his face. He already knew what Prince Stefan was thinking in his mind_

_"You must let my brother sit on the throne and be declared as the king of Salvatore kingdom. And we shall forever be your loyal allies"_

**End Of Flash Back  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Returning Home

**Chapter 4: Returning Home **

**Kingdom Mikaelson **

"You are looking gorgeous Caroline" said Lady Katherine as she met Princess Caroline while walking down the corridor. They both were headed towards the front gates of the castle where everyone else was waiting. The king and his sons are finally returning home after a long lasting war. Everyone was waiting eagerly to welcome them back

"So do you Katherine" said Princess Caroline while observing every inch of lady Katherine's luxurious gown. She was wearing a very expensive dress herself but Lady Katherine wore a more beautiful dress. Princess Caroline and Lady Katherine were anything but friends with each other. They are always competing with each other in every matter especially when it comes to looking beautiful. Lady Katherine noticed Princess Caroline looking at her with envious eyes and it pleased her to no limit. It seems she won this time.

"Do you think Elijah will like this?" asked Lady Katherine about her gown to taunt the princess more. Prince Elijah would like Katherine anyway. There is no need for her to impress him and Lady Katherine knew that very well.

"I am sure Prince Elijah will love this" said Princess Caroline with polite tone of voice but she wasn't finished yet "However I am not sure if he would appreciate you attracting other men as well. But then again, Prince Elijah isn't possessive of you the way Klaus is possessive of me. He probably wouldn't even notice other men staring at you"

Princess Caroline forced herself not to smirk when the smile dropped from Lady Katherine's lips. It has been like this ever since they met each other. Lady Katherine didn't understand what Prince Niklaus saw in Princess Caroline that he married her and Princess Caroline didn't know what Prince Elijah saw in Lady Katherine that he wishes to marry her and already engaged with her. Even though there is animosity between them but Lady Katherine and Princess Caroline always behave politely with each other. Even though they are poking at each other but it is done in a very politely way. Both Lady Katherine and Princess Caroline are part of the royal family of the Mikaelson kingdom. They needed to keep up their appearances proper no matter what. Before they could continue their conversation a guard informed them that the Queen has requested their presence at the gates immediately. Princess Caroline and Lady Katherine reached their destination as soon as possible without using their vampire speed.

"Here you are" came from Princess Rebekah "Mother said they would arrive any moment now" Princess Rebekah couldn't wait to see her father and brothers again. However if she is being honest with herself Princess Rebekah yarns to see Princess Stefan even more.

"I am conflicted whether I should be happy that they are coming back home or sad that soon they will leave again" said Lady Katherine while sighing heavily because she knew that very soon the king and the princes would leave their home again to conquer another kingdom. And it wouldn't stop until king Mikael has all the seven kingdoms under his control.

"I miss Klaus" said Princess Caroline more to herself than to others. The war with kingdom Gilbert has kept the couple apart for a very long time and Princess Caroline wants to be with her husband more than anything else. Princess Caroline could only wish that King Mikael would let his sons stay home for several months this time before going to a war again.

"They are here" everyone heard Queen Esther saying and right then horses started to enter the kingdom. King Mikael was sitting on a carriage along with his eldest son Prince Elijah. Everyone started clapping and cheering for them. Flowers and colorful pieces of papers started to rain on the conquerors. A smile appeared on lady Katherine's lips as she saw Prince Elijah. She realized it then how much she missed him, missed his beautiful face, missed hearing his deep masculine voice. However the same couldn't be said for the Queen. She kept her face straight. King Mikael and Queen Esther were only doing their duties as a married couple. Their love vanished a long time ago. Queen Esther was happy to see her sons though.

"Who is Prince Finn searching for?" the queen heard someone asking. She noticed it herself that her second eldest son was looking for someone in the crowds of people. Queen Esther knew who Prince Finn wanted to see. The woman named Sage has her fingers completely wrapped around her son. She was once Princess Rebekah's handmaiden. Queen Esther suspected that Prince Finn started falling in love with her during that time. The queen also knew that King Mikael would never approve of their love neither let them get married. Prince Finn would end up marrying a princess sooner or later.

"There is your husband" said Princess Rebekah to Princess Caroline and they both spotted Prince Niklaus. He was riding his favorite horse. Princess Caroline couldn't help but grin widely as she saw her husband. He was looking more handsome than the last time she saw him. She couldn't wait to be in his arms again.

"What in spirits' name Prince Kol doing with my doppelganger" wondered Lady Katherine as she asked the question out loud. Prince Kol had Princess Elena riding with him on his horse. The Gilbert princess was holding onto Prince Kol tightly so that she wouldn't fall off the horse. The youngest Mikaelson prince was enjoying every moment of the ride because he was doing everything possible to make Princess Elena uncomfortable and sometimes even angry.

"Why is she even here?" asked Princess Rebekah. She knew that even though the Gilbert princess looked exactly like Katherine but she was a completely different person. Princess Rebekah didn't know whether she is going to like the third doppelganger or not neither she was looking forward to meet her

"Prince Kol must have brought her here" stated Princess Caroline with confidence "The Gilbert princess must have caught his eyes"

"I don't think it's just the Gilbert princess who came along" pointed Lady Katherine "Look there is Prince Jeremy and that seems to be king John. I think everyone from the royal family of kingdom Gilbert is here"

"Why would father bring them along?" asked Princess Rebekah as she wondered about it. Right then her eyes found Prince Stefan who is now addressed as lord Stefan. He was riding beside his brother king Damon. Their presence didn't surprise Princess Rebekah because she was expecting to see them. After every war the Salvatore brothers would come to kingdom Mikaelson to stay here for a while to enjoy and celebrate before starting their journey towards their own kingdom.

"It is not only kingdom Gilbert but royal families from other kingdoms would join us soon except for kingdom Lockwood and kingdom Bennett" informed Queen Esther that confused everyone to no limit

"Why mother?" asked Princess Rebekah "And why the royal family of kingdom Donovan would join us? They are still our enemies, aren't they?"

"I am not allowed to say anything right now Rebekah. All I could tell is that your father wishes to celebrate his victory by bringing all his kingdoms together" Queen Esther stopped talking and welcomed her husband as he approached her. Prince Elijah went straight to lady Katherine after receiving blessings from his mother. Princess Caroline ran to her husband and embraced him with all the love she has for him. Prince Finn stayed close to his mother while the youngest brother went to meet their only sister. Princess Rebekah smiled and embraced Prince Kol. They were always close with each other. They argued with each other a lot as well.

"I missed you brother" said Princess Rebekah as she slowly pulled away from the embrace

"I am sure you did little sister. I must say, you are looking absolutely gorgeous" said Prince Kol that made Princess Rebekah raise her eye brows at him because her brother never wastes his time thinking how beautiful his sister is

"What is it that you want from me Kol?" asked Princess Rebekah straight away that made Prince Kol smirk at her

"You know me so well sister. I have big plans for the Gilbert princess and I need your help" said Prince Kol with a devilish smile gracing his lips. Princess Elena from kingdom Gilbert absolutely despised Prince Kol and didn't want anything to do with him. Unfortunately she didn't know yet, how impossible it is to avoid Prince Kol when he wants to make someone's life a living hell. Princess Elena has yet to regret getting on Prince Kol's bad side.

"May I have everyone's attention please" Queen Esther spoke up and everyone went silent to listen to the queen "Your king has very important matters to announce. I would request everyone to gather in the hall please" with that announcement everyone started walking towards the royal hall. Prince Elijah was holding hands with Lady Katherine and Prince Niklaus had his arm wrapped around Princess Caroline. Princess Rebekah and Prince Stefan walked together while Prince Kol dragged Princess Elena with him. King Mikael ascended the steps and reached his throne gracefully. He turned around to face everyone. It was very obvious that King Mikael was feeling very powerful at that moment and he was indeed very powerful. Queen Esther took her rightful place beside the king. They both settled on their respective thrones. Everyone was still paying their undivided attention to the King

"I, king of kings Mikael, welcome everyone to kingdom Mikaelson. You must already know that my sons and I have conquered another kingdom. With kingdom Gilbert as our ally, I am now king of four kingdoms" began king Mikael with proud tone of voice. Everyone present in the hall applauded for the king

"It is time for celebration now" said the king out loud

"It gives me great joy to see my dream coming true" expressed King Mikael his feeling however with emotionless demeanor "To express my happiness, I order everyone to arrange a grand wedding for my eldest son Prince Elijah with lady Katherine Pierce" everyone applauded once again. Prince Elijah and Lady Katherine shared a short but love filled kiss before paying attention to the king again. King Mikael had more things to say

"After the wedding of Prince Elijah, another wedding is going to take place during this time of celebration" said King Mikael that left everyone in wonderment and confusion. Princess Rebekah hoped that her father is finally thinking about marrying her off with lord Stefan however like every other time she met with disappointment.

"Kingdom Donovan wishes to be our ally. Queen Kelly of kingdom Donovan has sent us a marriage proposal for their princess in order to start a peaceful relation between two kingdoms. I have considered this proposal and already replied my decision to Queen Kelly. My youngest son Prince Kol will marry the Donovan princess and take her as his wife" announced King Mikael. Everyone applauded but Prince Kol. He couldn't believe what his father just said. Prince Kol had no idea king Mikael was planning his wedding as well along with his brother's. Why his father wants him to marry the Donovan princess? Prince Kol wondered in his mind. It is Prince Finn who should get married after their eldest brother Elijah. Prince Kol has to talk to his father about this.

"As I have accepted the proposal kingdom Donovan should be joining us soon to celebrate our victory and attend the wedding of my eldest son" said King Mikael that angered Prince Kol to no limit. He could barely stop himself from walking out of the hall and disrespect the king in the process. Prince Kol didn't want to mess with his father however if anyone would dare to disobey king Mikael, it's Prince Kol. He doesn't fear his father as much as others. As a matter of fact he doesn't fear anyone. It was one of the reasons Prince Kol was daggered more than once by his father. King Mikael admitted it himself on several occasions that his youngest son is wild and unpredictable. Prince Kol could be very terrifying at times and completely uncontrollable. King Mikael knew Prince Kol would have problems regarding this marriage but thankfully Prince Elijah is very talented in persuasion. He could make Prince Kol come in terms with this marriage. The king was counting on it. King Mikael didn't wish to go after kingdom Donovan when they wanted to be their ally without fighting a war against them. Kingdom Mikaelson has yet to conquer kingdom Lockwood and kingdom Bennett, the two most powerful kingdoms in Mystic Falls. King Mikael would need to plan his every move very carefully when fighting a war against them. Going after kingdom Donovan would be a complete waste of time. King Mikael rather use the time in making plots against Kingdom Lockwood which is his next desired kingdom.

"We shall get together again in the grand feast tonight" announced King Mikael and decided to finish the speech with "Let the season of celebration begin"


	5. Chapter 5: Corruption In The Heart

**Chapter 5: Corruption In The Heart  
**

**Kingdom Bennett  
**

Princess Bonnie was in deep thoughts. She was sitting with her mother Queen Abby at her royal chamber. Lord Mason of kingdom Lockwood had paid them a visit a few days ago. He had proposed a plan to Queen Abby that could help them fight against the Mikaelsons and stop them forever. The chances were slim, true but there is hope that the plan would work. However, there are risks and very dangerous ones indeed. Lord Mason wants to send a spy in kingdom Mikaelson. Not only to learn about their movements but to find out information about how to kill an original. There has to be a way to destroy them. Lord Mason came to Queen Abby for help regarding the matter and she agreed to help because she wanted the Mikaelsons dead just as much as Lord Mason.

"Mother, I am ready to do it. I trust your believe in the plan. I will go to kingdom Mikaelson" said Princess Bonnie breaking the silence that had consumed them a while ago. Princess Bonnie knew what she was talking about doing. She is going to enter kingdom Mikaelson as a spy. No one ever dared to do it before and no one ever will.

"I expected nothing less from you dear" said Queen Abby and she stood up on her feet. The queen walked over to the window and looked outside. The sun was shining brightly in the sky. The view of the royal garden looked astonishing as well. However the beauty of the nature didn't matter to Queen Abby at the moment. She wasn't happy about putting princess Bonnie into such danger but she had no other choice. The queen couldn't trust anyone else more than her own daughter. Besides, the tasks that the plan required done, no one else but princess Bonnie could be successful in that. She was well trained and skilled.

"When do I leave mother?" asked Princess Bonnie slowly walking up to her mother

"Tomorrow, at dawn" said Queen Abby. She tried to keep her voice emotionless. The queen looked at her daughter and couldn't help but say "I am proud of you Bonnie"

"I promise mother, I will not let you down" said Princess Bonnie with determination in her voice

"I know you shall try your best" said Queen Abby truthfully. She stayed silent for a moment before speaking up again "Your father wouldn't have agreed to this" said the queen more to herself than to Princess Bonnie

"May be but mother, his ways of fighting against the Mikaelson kingdom didn't go well either. Don't you remember, he never even got a chance to fight against King Mikael" said Princess Bonnie. Not to mention her father, the king of the Bennett kingdom was human only. King Hopkins was resident of kingdom Forbes before marriage. He was from a very wealthy family. The family was well known enough to be close to the royalties of kingdom Forbes. As marriage between a witch and a human is very common, Queen Abby married Hopkins and eventually he became the king of Kingdom Bennett. At the time of the marriage Queen Abby was still a princess and her mother Sheila was the queen of the kingdom. Not long after the marriage Queen Sheila was killed by a vampire and not just any vampire but King Damon from kingdom Salvatore. Princess Abby sat the throne afterwards and became the new queen. She couldn't do much for her people though. Queen Abby engaged in a war against Kingdom Mikaelson right after she sat the throne. Princess Bonnie was very young that time. The queen lost her powers while fighting King Mikael and King Hopkins never stood a chance against the Mikaelsons. Despite the fact that King Hopkins knew of his fate, he led an army against the originals. He wished to defeat them every way possible. But unfortunately he never succeeded.

"I do remember the war, vividly" said Queen Abby with sadness in her voice "How can I not? I lost my powers trying to save my people from those monsters and I lost my loving husband"

"Mother, we may be powerful enough to defend ourselves but we are in no position to attack Kingdom Mikaelson even with assistance from Kingdom Lockwood. And you know it in your heart that they need to be stopped. And for that we need to know how to kill an original first. King Mikael's greed and hunger for power is destroying us all. As servants of nature it is our duty to put an end to them" said princess Bonnie with strong tone of voice

"I know Bonnie. Why do you think I agreed to this plan in the first place? I could loose you and never see you again but this is the right thing to do. We have a responsibility towards our people and the mother nature" said Queen Abby, her voice getting softer by moments

"Then what are you worried about mother? You are doing the right thing" said princess Bonnie with assured tone of voice

"I am your mother Bonnie. You can not expect me to not be worried about you. I know I shall be praying everyday for your return" said Queen Abby, her voice heavy and it saddened the princess as well

"The new Donovan princess should have been the spy" said Queen Abby to herself all on a sudden. She learned about Queen Kelly's marriage proposal to the Mikaelsons. Queen Abby heard it from Lord Mason that Kingdom Donovan is betrothing a bastard daughter of King Donovan as their princess. Lord Mason earned the knowledge about it when he went to Kingdom Donovan after prince Tyler. He was quite surprised to say the least.

"Mother, kingdom Donovan is already taking a dangerous risk. The last thing they would do is send a spy in kingdom Mikaelson" princess Bonnie voiced her opinion without any hesitation

"I understand that. But it would have been very easy for that girl to spy on the originals since she will be marrying one of the brothers" said Queen Abby. She didn't bother to show any respect for the new princess. For Queen Abby she was like any other commoner girl. And she was indeed

"The girl has a name mother. I heard her name is Korah and she is a princess now" said princess Bonnie immediately noticing her mother's ignorance and lack of respect

"She will never be a princess" stated Queen Abby confidently "I bet she will get caught at her first meeting with the Mikaelsons"

"That is why Korah is the least appropriate person to spy on the originals. I am sure she already has enough on her plate. Learning to behave like a princess in such short time, isn't an easy task mother" said princess Bonnie with a little sympathy. No human being deserves such fate. Eventually Korah will either be killed or turned. Princess Bonnie couldn't tell which one is the worse.

"I know. I simply wish you would come back home" confessed Queen Abby openly

"I wish I could promise you my return mother but I can't. However I promise, I will find out everything about the originals and find out a way to kill them before I take my last breath. I will do whatever it takes" said princess Bonnie with strong determination. Queen Abby didn't say anything about that. She couldn't. She was delivering her daughter to death willingly. There is nothing she could say to make herself feel better. The only consolation is that by doing so Queen Abby would be saving many people's lives and put an end to the monsters.

"We should discuss how you are going to enter Kingdom Mikaelson" said Queen Abby and princess Bonnie silently nodded her head

"Whatever way you think best mother" said Princess Bonnie. She was willing to follow every order given by her mother

"You have always wondered, why I keep you hidden from the world? Why you can't meet anyone else besides my most trusted circle? Why you can't get out of the castle? I kept you a secret to keep you safe Bonnie. After loosing my husband, I didn't want to loose my daughter as well" said Queen Abby and she sighed out heavily

"Even though I can't protect you anymore but it seems that people not knowing about your existence is going to be a very helpful thing after all" said Queen Abby while planning a strategy in her mind

"I suppose you are right mother" said princess Bonnie. It was true. Only a few people knew of princess Bonnie. Even Lord Mason didn't know how princess Bonnie looks like. He only learned about her existence when he came to visit kingdom Bennett along with the plan of taking down the originals. And Lord Mason promised to keep princess Bonnie a secret even from his own kingdom

"You could live among the royal handmaidens of kingdom Mikaelson. That way you shall be able to stay near the castle. And you must never use magic while in the presence of another person, no matter who it is. You can't trust anyone there" warned Queen Abby more than once and princess Bonnie nodded her head in understanding

"I understand mother" she said obediently

"Remember, for them you are simply a human. The vampires might try to compel you or feed on you. You must act accordingly. The only thing that is going to assure your safety in that kingdom is your cover. No one should find out who you really are. At least not before your work there is done" princess Bonnie listened to her mother attentively. She was carefully absorbing all the information and warnings. Apparently there is no room for mistake in the plan. If lucky, Princess Bonnie is going to get one chance to find out about what could kill an original vampire and give the information to her mother. Then Queen Abby and King Richard from Lockwood kingdom will march an army against kingdom Mikaelson with said weapons.

"Mother, what if there is really no way to kill an original?" princess Bonnie feared this possibility the most

"There is Bonnie. Nothing in this world is truly immortal. There is always a way to end the devil. As a witch you should know that every spell has a loophole. It was a spell that turned the Mikaelsons into original vampires. Therefore there must be a loophole" said queen Abby knowingly

"There are loopholes mother, quite a few of them. The originals can't walk in the sun without their daylight rings, they have blood lust, they are weakened by vervain, wooden stakes could kill them for a while but none of them could really kill an original" a spell couldn't have more loopholes than that

"There must be more faults in the Mikaelsons. We simply do not know about it. And that's what you need to find out" said Queen Abby. She really believed that there is a way to kill an original. And she also believed that Queen Esther has all the answers to their questions. Queen Esther is the original witch after all. Once upon a time Queen Esther belonged to kingdom Bennett. This was her home too. She wasn't royalty though, not even from a wealthy family. However, Queen Esther was once their ancestor Queen Ayana's good companion. Queen Ayana was a great mentor of Esther. But everything changed for Esther when she married Mikael and left Kingdom Bennett. At present time Queen Esther is the most powerful witch and most powerful queen among the seven kingdoms.

"I should start making arrangements mother" said princess Bonnie and she prepared to leave the chamber

"Join me after you are done with making preparations" said Queen Abby before princess Bonnie left her "I want to spend as much time with my daughter as possible"

"As you wish mother" saying that princess Bonnie walked out of the chamber. Queen Abby knew in her heart that her daughter would succeed. Princess Bonnie hasn't let go of her father's death yet. She wanted revenge on the Mikaelsons, just like about everyone else. Kingdom Mikaelson would disappear from the map of Mystic Falls land. It's only a matter of time now.


	6. Chapter 6: Stepping Into Fantasy

**Chapter 6: Stepping Into Fantasy**

If someone had told me, sometime ago that I will become a princess one day and that I shall marry a prince, I would have either laughed or think that the person is crazy. But that's what is happening with me. I am a princess of Kingdom Donovan now and I am off to marry a prince from Kingdom Mikaelson. I vividly remembered the day when two men from the castle came to take me to the Queen. I was scared. No one from the village was ever taken to meet the Queen unless guilty of severe crime. But I knew I had done nothing wrong. The men refused to give me any explanation. I wasn't worthy of it. I wasn't allowed to question. The only thing I was allowed to do was be afraid and worried. And I was.

The people of the village knew me well especially men. They were as shocked as I was when the soldiers made me sit on a horse and we started to ride together towards the castle. Not to mention the villagers were curious, possibly more than I was at the time. Many people knew me as the orphan girl named Korah. Korah means ice, frost. Apparently I was born in winter and it was snowing heavily the day I was born. People simply started to call me that. However most people knew me as Korah the girl of the evening. I didn't know who my father was like most stumpets. My mother died giving birth to me. I grew up in the village on my own. No one took me in, not a decent family at least. The village was after all of poor people. They could barely keep themselves from starving. Letting an orphan girl in the house was out of question.

The only place I found shelter in was the local brothel or otherwise called the pleasure house. Even there the owner of the place Lord Logan wasn't going to let me stay for free. He gave me up to a customer when I was only six winters old. The memory of my first night still gives me nightmares. Unfortunately that night wasn't the last night for me. Eventually I got used to of the regular physical torture. I never once enjoyed the intimacy though. Men could behave like hungry mad dogs when with a woman. They know no gentleness or mercy especially with a girl like me. I tried not to get customers as much as possible. Lord Logan also saved me for especial customers only. Apparently I was more expensive among his other slaves and he let someone get a taste of me, only when the customer has highly paid for pleasure. Apart from pleasuring men, I learned how to sing and dance as well. In a exotic way of course. But when I am alone and no one is hearing me, I would sing to myself the sacred and pure songs and express my feelings through the lyrics.

I remembered when I reached the castle of Donovan kingdom I was taken to the queen straight away. There I saw prince Matt as well and for the first time. He looked worried and a bit guilty as well. He refused to look at me. I wasn't sure why though. The queen wasn't present in the chamber yet. And I assumed that the prince was waiting for the queen to come as well. I took the opportunity to look around myself. The castle was enormous. It was nothing like I imagined. Everything was more beautiful, more elegant than my fantasy. I was completely astonished. For a moment, I had forgotten about my fear as well. That came back when the queen entered the chamber with graceful steps. She looked at me and her stare wasn't friendly at all. It frightened me more. However what I learned from the queen after a while not only frightened me but it threatened to make me insane.

I learned that the king of Donovan kingdom was my real father. I am his bastard daughter. This truth didn't surprise me much though. Most of the women at the pleasure house have connections with the royalties one way or another. Kings, lords and princes are regular customers of the pleasure house after all. Couple of women even got to live in a castle for a long period of time, pleasuring the kings or the princes. What shocked me is that Queen Kelly wanted me to be a Donovan princess and she wanted me to marry a prince from Kingdom Mikaelson. Why she didn't want her own daughter princess Viki to get married with the Mikaelson prince? It must have something to do with the reality that the Mikaelson princes are original vampires and they are quite dangerous beings. Even though I was a tramp but I knew a lot of things, mostly from the customers I have pleasured over the time. I knew about the seven kingdoms. I knew what beings lived in these seven kingdoms. I knew of their nature and power. The matter is I never cared about it, until now. Queen Kelly wasn't on good terms with Kingdom Mikaelson therefore she didn't want her daughter to jump in the burning fire but she needed someone from Kingdom Donovan to marry the Mikaelson prince. The wedding should bring peace between two kingdoms. Therefore I was summoned by the queen considering I do have royal blood running through my veins. Apparently I was the sacrificial lamb here.

There was no choice for me. No one asked me if I wanted to marry the Mikaelson prince or not. I was also strictly forbidden to reveal any secret information about my past to the Mikaelsons. There wouldn't be any wedding if the Mikaelsons learn that I lived my entire life in a brothel. Not to mention the consequences that will follow. Even though people started calling me a princess but no one really meant it at least in kingdom Donovan. Queen Kelly degraded me at every chance she got during the time I received my training of becoming a princess. I also had to learn how to resist compulsion in short period of time. The method was quite cruel I must say. The only person who showed a little sympathy towards me was prince Matt. I realized pretty soon that prince Matt wasn't pleased about making alliance with Kingdom Mikaelson but alas he had no choice. Time flew by and before I knew it I was entering the gate of Kingdom Mikaelson along with other royalty members of Kingdom Donovan. If kingdom Donovan is beautiful, kingdom Mikaelson in my opinion is simply heaven. Considering the fact that this kingdom is the home of the original vampires, nothing is dark or bloody inside the walls. I didn't see corpses lying on the streets or someone bleeding to death. Everything was too perfect and too clean. It was suspicious nonetheless. Not to mention the moment I stepped into the Kingdom, I started feeling alarmed for no reason at all. I had this feeling that danger is looming over me and I might see something monstrous at the turn of a corner. However, I wasn't attacked by any monster and we safely reached the Mikaelson castle.

I felt the carriage stopping. We must have reached the entrance of the castle. I was traveling with Queen Kelly and princess Viki. The queen was giving me advises the entire way and quite a few times she insulted me however she pleased. I swallowed everything without uttering a single word. Princess Viki on the other hand simply ignored my existence and I was quite happy with that. The carriage door opened. Queen Kelly got out first and princess Viki followed her. I inhaled a deep breath and sighed out heavily before stepping out myself. A young man was waiting with his hand put out for me to hold. I put my hand in his and he helped me stand on my feet again. Moving was quite difficult for a lady while wearing a royal gown. I smiled at the man as a way of showing my thankfulness

"My princess. I am delighted to finally meet you" said the young man. I didn't know who he is therefore I stared at him with confusion. The young man realized that and he introduced himself

"I am prince Finn" oh my, I am talking to a Mikaelson prince and I didn't even show him proper respect. Queen Kelly would kill me

"I beg your pardon. I didn't recognize you. I am honored to meet you my prince" I said and bowed in front of him. Prince Finn didn't seem angry considering he was smiling at me. I knew quite a few things about prince Finn. He is the second eldest among his siblings. He isn't married or engaged yet but rumors have it that prince Finn is in love with someone. Someone King Mikael would never approve of. It only made me wonder what would king Mikael do if he ever finds out about me. I will probably be hanged till death or worse and kingdom Donovan would cease to exist. I was also surprised that king Mikael didn't force prince Finn to marry me considering he should get married before his younger siblings. I didn't know what king Mikael was thinking when he chose me for his youngest son prince Kol.

"I wasn't expecting you to recognize me princess Korah. After all we have never met before" said prince Finn "Welcome to our humble home"

I started to walk with prince Finn. Queen Kelly, Princess Viki and prince Matt were walking ahead of us along with others. Prince Finn personally guided me because I seemed to be more important to him than others. After all I am going to be a Mikaelson princess in the near future. It felt good, being important for once in my life. The first thing I noticed about the Mikaelson castle was the long stairs. The castle itself was situated quite high above the ground. I started to ascend the stairs along with everyone else. At the top of the stairs, more people were standing to welcome us. A tall woman stood straight with her head held high and the crown of a queen was resting on her head. I realized that the woman is none other than Queen Esther. Many other people were standing behind her. I didn't recognize anyone though. I wasn't supposed to either

"My Queen" prince Matt bowed in front of Queen Esther to show her respect. Princess Viki and I bowed as well. Queen Kelly however didn't bow. She is a queen herself. She met Queen Esther like a queen.

"Welcome to our home Queen of kingdom Donovan. I hope your journey was blessed by the spirits" said Queen Esther, her voice strong and radiated power

"I am deeply thankful for your concern Queen Esther. We are honored to be here" said Queen Kelly. Even though Queen Kelly would never admit it but she seemed scared of Queen Esther. She tried to cover her fear but it was still showing. Queen Esther seemed quite intimidating. Even princess Viki who hardly showed any respect to anyone, she also didn't dare to act careless in front of the mighty queen. Prince Matt stood quietly as his mother talked with the queen. I on the other hand was scared of the entire situation and not just Queen Esther.

"This is my eldest son Elijah and my only daughter Rebekah" introduced Queen Esther to prince Elijah and princess Rebekah. I looked at them and couldn't help but admire their beauty. Prince Elijah is a handsome looking man indeed and Princess Rebekah the most beautiful girl in the kingdom.

"My Queen, I am honored to meet you" said prince Elijah and he bowed his head in front of Queen Kelly. Princess Rebekah showed her respect as well. Her eyes then fell on me. Princess Rebekah watched me very keenly. I suddenly started to feel nervous. My heartbeat increased without my permission. Princess Rebekah glanced at prince Finn who was standing beside me. He gave her a look that made the princess smile. But thankfully she looked away from me. However I couldn't simply calm down again. When I paid my attention back to the conversation I found prince Matt and prince Elijah were talking

"My prince, I am honored to meet you at last. I have been waiting for this moment for a while now" said prince Matt and he showed prince Elijah his due respect as well. This may sound wrong but everything seemed artificial. The way prince Matt was showing respect, the way Queen Esther professed her concern, the way Queen Kelly was behaving, everything seemed nothing but pretense. They don't really care about each other neither respect each other. I have heard princess Viki bitching about the Mikaelson princess with my own ears and Queen Kelly hates everyone she ever met in her life.

"Prince Matt, I have heard a lot about you as well. I must admit I was eagerly waiting to meet you. Welcome to Kingdom Mikaelson. I hope this is the beginning of peace between two kingdoms" said prince Elijah. His voice calm and composed but showed power nonetheless

"It is indeed" said Queen Kelly quipping in the conversation. My eyes wondered around and searched for a certain Mikaelson prince. But he seemed to be somewhere else at the moment. I must say, I was a bit disappointed.

"Son, they must be very exhausted. Would you kindly escort everyone to their chambers?" Queen Esther asked Prince Finn to escort the people with us to their chambers so that they could take rest. She wasn't requesting even though it sounded like it. It was a direct order. Why did she ask her son to escort them? The guards or someone else could have done it. Perhaps that is their way of treating guests with respect. Or to ensure everyone's safety in the kingdom. After all there are more vampires in the kingdom than men.

"Of course mother" responded prince Finn. Then he looked at me and said

"I shall see you later my princess" with that prince Finn walked away. I glanced at princess Viki and witness jealousy in her. I heard prince Elijah talking again and paid attention to him

"My Queen, let me escort you to your chamber" said Prince Elijah and he started to lead us inside the castle. Prince Matt, Princess Viki and I followed them as well. Queen Esther and princess Rebekah walked with us

"Everyone is excited about meeting the royalties of kingdom Donovan especially your friends from kingdom Gilbert" said Queen Esther as she walked side by side with Queen Kelly. Princess Rebekah walked with her mother gracefully and proudly. I however kept my head down. I didn't want to meet anyone's eyes on the way. I was walking behind princess Viki, hiding behind her. I couldn't wait to be alone in my chamber. Being with Queen Kelly for a long time could be very exhausting than the journey itself. I needed to get away from her and from everyone else for a while.

"This is my son Niklaus" I heard Queen Esther say and couldn't help but look up again. We were inside the grand hall of the castle. And the hall was grand indeed. I found a young looking man younger than prince Finn grinning at us. Prince Niklaus is as handsome as his brothers. And he had this aura around him that screamed raw power. Prince Niklaus is the hybrid after all. Of course he is more powerful than others. I have tried to learn as many things as possible about him in short period of time. And not only about prince Niklaus, I had to learn about each and everyone in the Mikaelson royalties. I just didn't know how they looked like until now. A beautiful blonde princess was standing with prince Niklaus whom I assumed princess Caroline. So far she is the only daughter in law of king Mikael. She is one beautiful woman. No wonder why prince Niklaus chose her as his wife

"I see our guests have arrived" said prince Niklaus as he looked at everyone. His grin now turned into a smirk "Greetings prince Matt, princess Viki" Prince Niklaus then looked at Queen Kelly. As I was hiding behind Princess Viki, prince Niklaus didn't seem to notice me and I didn't come out either to meet him

"My queen" prince Niklaus only nodded his head a little but didn't bow like Elijah. I think human kind is way beneath him. The prince seemed arrogant but at least he was being honest in a way

"It is a pleasure to meet you young prince" said Queen Kelly and I must have imagined it but she seemed to be looking at prince Niklaus with more interest than necessary

"Believe me my queen, I am anything but young" saying that prince Niklaus grinned again "I believe there should be someone else with you. Where is my future sister in law?"

"She is right here" saying that Queen Kelly yanked me out from Princess Viki's shadow. She would have glared at me if she could "Forgive the young princess. She is a little shy. Korah, where are your manners?" the queen whispered to me with hostility. In hell, I said in my mind but followed the rules anyway

"My prince" I said and bowed to prince Niklaus. Prince Niklaus finally noticed me. Queen Kelly was highly displeased with me. It was quite evident in her demeanor. Queen Esther however smiled to herself thinking about something and not in a mocking way either. I wondered what she must be thinking. Prince Niklaus looked at me carefully.

"Princess Korah, I have been impatiently waiting to meet you. I must admit, my brother is one lucky man" Prince Klaus said that bluntly. Strangely I felt nothing at the comment. I think I should have blushed at least. But my feelings seemed to have died without me knowing about it. I was aware of the fact that I owned a pretty face. I was expensive at the pleasure house for a reason. But everyone in Kingdom Mikaelson seemed beautiful. One more than the other. I don't think prince Kol would swoon over me unlike other men I have met in my life

"Speaking of your brother, where is Kol?" inquired Queen Esther about her son and my supposedly future husband. I have heard a lot about prince Kol. And one thing was more frightening than the other one. From what I have heard, he is a real monster. It seemed that prince Kol would be dangerous even if he wasn't a vampire.

"He must have gone to hunting mother" replied prince Klaus. Hunting? I didn't want to know what prince Kol was hunting. For all I know he could be hunting down innocent humans at the moment. Prince Kol enjoyed killing more than other vampires. He finds it fascinating. Well that's what I heard anyway

"Send men to bring him back. He should have been here" said Queen Esther not sounding pleased at all

"Alright mother" said Prince Klaus and he prepared to leave however not before leaning in closer to me and whisper in my ear

"Pray that my brother likes you when he meets you. I would hate to see you dead" saying that Prince Klaus left and princess Caroline followed him. I looked at prince Matt and saw him turning his eyes away from me. He couldn't have heard what prince Niklaus just said to me but he understood that it wasn't anything charming. What prince Niklaus said is true indeed. If prince Kol doesn't like me, he would find a way to kill me sooner or later.

"What did he say?" princess Viki curiously asked me in a whisper while we followed prince Elijah to our chambers. This was one of the few times she actually talked to me

"Prince Kol is looking forward to meet me" I said without any hesitation. After showing princess Viki her chamber, prince Elijah started to lead me to my chamber. This time I was alone with him and I felt kind of nervous as well. Prince Elijah stopped in front of a door and he looked straight at me

"This is your chamber, my princess" said prince Elijah "You must take rest. You have traveled a long way"

"Thank you prince Elijah. I am honored to receive such hospitality from you" I said and I really meant it. Prince Elijah lightly nodded his head at me. After that I stepped towards the chamber and the guard standing in front of the door opened it for me. However before I could enter the chamber prince Elijah stopped me. He also leaned in closer to my ear in order to speak. Prince Elijah probably didn't want anyone else to hear him

"I must warn you princess Korah. My brother is not pleased with this marriage. He is angry. Whatever you do, do not anger him further. No matter what" said prince Elijah and all I could do is nod my head in understanding. I didn't even thank prince Elijah for his concern. I was too startled to speak at the moment.

"I shall see you in the evening my princess" saying that prince Elijah walked away. I stared at him for a moment before I entered my chamber and closed the door behind me. I sighed out in relief at last. At that moment, I really wished to run away from this place. I didn't want to meet prince Kol. The way people are talking about him, the things that I have heard about him, I didn't want to go anywhere near the Mikaelson prince. But like I had a choice. I am already as good as dead.


	7. Chapter 7: Prince Charming Or Not

**AN: Thank you for liking the story and thank you very much for the reviews. This is another chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it. Please read and review. Your opinions are really important to me and it will be helpful for the story. Thanks once again. Love you all. **

**Chapter 7: Prince Charming Or Not  
**

It is getting dark outside. Very soon I shall have to join everyone for the night meal. I got dressed on my own and I was doing my hair lazily when someone knocked on the door. I opened it and found a young girl standing in front of me

"My princess" the girl bowed her head and bent a little in front of me. I had no idea who she is. But judging her attire, she wasn't royalty "I am your handmaiden my princess"

"Oh" was the only thing I could say. I stepped aside to let her in the chamber. I closed the door behind

"My princess, you have already put on your dress. I apologize for not coming earlier" said the handmaiden and she looked very guilty about it

"It is alright" I said not knowing what else to say to her. I didn't know what another princess in my place would have done in this situation. Probably yell at the girl. But I am not going to do that. I am not like that and I will never be.

"You are very kind my princess" said the handmaiden and for a moment she looked at me in a different away. As if she knew that I am different from other princesses

"What is your name?" I asked out of curiosity

"My name is Bonnie, my princess" said Bonnie. I noticed that for a handmaiden Bonnie looked quite beautiful. Even though she was wearing ordinary clothes and no accessories, Bonnie got an extraordinary aura about her. I got a feeling that there is more to her than meets the eyes.

"Well Bonnie, you can help me with my hair" I didn't really need any help but for the sake of acting as a princess I let the handmaiden do my hair.

"You have beautiful hair my princess" said Bonnie as she started combing my hair. I had dark brown color hair, cascading down my back in light waves and reached the small of my back. My eyes were lighter in color than my hair. And my skin could be described as light olive color. I maintained my features well my entire life. I couldn't afford to look plain. Not when I had to live in the pleasure house. And now that I am a princess, I need to look more perfect than before. There is a difference however. As a princess I simply need to look beautiful but when I was the girl of the evening, I had to look exotic as well. One thing I knew in my heart that I never want to look back at the life I have left behind. Therefore I am going to try my best to make this marriage work. It would be difficult considering prince Kol doesn't want to marry me but I was willing to endure everything. I wasn't craving luxury, or power. I simply wanted to deal with one monster than hundreds. While Bonnie was doing my hair, I decided to talk to her and ask her about my future husband, whom I haven't seen yet

"Has prince Kol returned from his hunting adventure?" I asked Bonnie who couldn't reply me right away

"No, my princess, I am afraid men are still looking for him" replied Bonnie and I nodded in understanding. Prince Kol didn't even want to meet me. Is it possible that he ran away? No, he is a prince and not to mention an original. He wouldn't run away and be a coward. Prince Kol simply wants to avoid meeting me as long as possible. I wondered how his family managed to make him agree to this marriage when he is so adamant against him

"Tell me about him" I asked Bonnie and seemed to have gotten her into trouble with that

"I apologize my princess. I am afraid I do not know much about prince Kol. I myself started working inside the castle recently" I was disappointed to hear that. I was hoping to learn many things from my handmaiden. Bonnie would have known a lot of things if she was working here for a long period of time

"Have you seen him?" I asked Bonnie curiously who nodded her head in return

"Yes, my princess. Prince Kol is a handsome looking young man. You shall like him" said Bonnie encouragingly. My liking prince Kol wasn't a problem here. It is the other way around. How can prince Kol like me when he doesn't even want to meet me? I could only wonder, what would happen when I finally meet him. Would he be very rude with me? Perhaps he would simply be ignorant of me. Many other possibilities ran through my mind. One more horrible than the other. After a while I stopped thinking. I shall see what happens when I finally meet him. I didn't want to think about the introduction from beforehand and be scared of the moment. Bonnie was done with my hair. Before either of us could say anything, someone knocked at the door. Bonnie got the door this time. Prince Elijah gracefully walked inside the room

"I am here to escort princess Korah to the evening feast" announced prince Elijah out loud. I walked up to him with nervous steps and stood in front of him. Prince Elijah smiled at me as his eyes observed me carefully

"You are a exquisite beauty my princess" complimented prince Elijah and it seemed that he really meant it

"Thank you prince Elijah" I said and professed my gratitude to him

"I hope you are ready to join us" said Prince Elijah with calm and composed voice "It's about time you meet your future husband" the moment prince Elijah said that my heartbeat increased to a maddening level. Being a vampire prince Elijah noticed that right away. He looked at me but didn't say anything. As if he understood why I was being so nervous all on a sudden. And I think it was alright for me to be nervous. I am going to meet my prince charming after all. However I doubted that he would be very charming.

"Shall we?" said Prince Elijah and he motioned for me to walk with him. My heart was still beating loudly and prince Elijah expertly avoided that but not for long

"I understand your nervousness princess Korah. You must have already heard a lot of things about my brother Kol. And unfortunately they weren't simply rumors. He is reckless and dangerous. But I have a feeling that you will change him, for good. I don't know why but the mere fact that you are here even after hearing everything, it makes a big difference. I just wanted you to know that" said prince Elijah but I couldn't help but doubt his opinion. How could I possibly change a person like prince Kol? He is too powerful and I am too insignificant. I would be happy to simply stay alive in this marriage relation. I am not expecting anything else. I can't. We reached the royal dinning hall. The place was full of people. The king and queen Esther haven't arrived yet but royalties from other kingdoms were there. I spotted prince Matt speaking with a beautiful looking girl. I was a bit surprised when I noticed another girl looking just like the girl prince Matt was talking to. They seemed to be twins or better doppelganger. Of course I have heard about them. Not in detail though. The one prince Matt is talking to must be princess Elena from kingdom Gilbert. I heard they were good friends.

"Come, I shall introduce you to everyone you haven't met yet" said prince Elijah and he led me inside the crowd. Seeing Elijah one of the doppelganger girls came up to us

"Elijah, I was looking for you" said the girl with sultry tone of voice. Prince Elijah smiled at her

"Apologizes my love, I went to fetch our guest" said Prince Elijah and the girl finally looked at me "Princess Korah, this is Lady Katherine, my fiance"

"Pleasure to meet you lady Katherine" I said and I bowed in front of her

"Please call me Katherine. We are going to be sister in laws very soon. We should be friends and not act like strangers" said lady Katherine and I nodded my head to that. At that moment a stranger man came running to prince Elijah and whispered something in his ear. Prince Elijah sighed out heavily before speaking up again

"Excuse me princess Korah but there is an emergency and I must see to it" said prince Elijah to me then he looked at Katherine "Love would you please introduce princess Korah to everyone" Katherine nodded her head and prince Elijah left in hurry. I wondered what happened.

"Come" saying that Katherine held my hand and she walked me towards the center of the crowd.

"Korah meet Queen Elizabeth of Kingdom Forbes and King Damon of Kingdom Salvatore" Katherine introduced me to them. I bowed in front of them and showed them respect

"I am honored to meet you" I said and waited for them to say something

"Princess Korah, I have been hearing a lot about you lately" said Queen Elizabeth with strong tone of voice "Strange though that I have heard nothing about you before"

"I was kept a secret my queen" I said and tried not to look very nervous

"Yes, I have heard the tale already. A witch had a prophecy about you that you would die at a very young age therefore you were kept away from home for all these years" said the queen. It was a lie though. There was no such prophecy about me. Queen Kelly made it up to tell people. Otherwise there would be questions, better not answered.

"Yes my queen" I agreed with what Queen Elizabeth heard and just said

"I am afraid it seems that you aren't successful in escaping your prophecy after all dear. Now that you are going to marry prince Kol, he is bound to turn you sooner or later and that is one kind of death from my point of view" said Queen Elizabeth and I had no choice but to agree with her. But she was right though about being turned into a vampire. It is one kind of a death indeed

"Elizabeth, it's not as bad as you think it is. Being a vampire is great. I think you should turn too" said King Damon. He didn't seem full of pride and honor unlike other kings. For starter he spoke like a normal person and didn't give any royal vibe even though he is king of kingdom Salvatore. King Damon strikes me more as a soldier than a king.

"I would like to die from old age Damon, thank you very much" said Queen Elizabeth and we laughed. King Damon then looked at me more attentively

"Well now I understand, why people are talking so much about you, my princess. You are angelic indeed" said King Damon and I was quite surprised to receive such compliment from a king. Well king Damon is very young after all

"I shall cherish your compliment forever my king" I said being polite and respectful to king Damon. The king then furrowed his brows at me and said

"Have we met before?" suddenly I felt like a hallow from inside. I was certain that I didn't meet king Damon before. But what if he was at the pleasure house at one point of his immortal life and he saw me there.

"Have you ever been to Kingdom Donovan my good king?" I asked instead of directly answering the question

"No, I have never visited the kingdom" admitted king Damon truthfully and I sighed in relief inwardly because I never went outside of Kingdom Donovan before

"Then I am certain we have never met before king Damon" I said with confidence in my voice

"I think I remember where I saw you before" said king Damon and my heartbeat increased once again

"Where have you seen me before, my king? I would like to know that very much" I said but inwardly I felt like this is my end. King Damon would tell everyone who I really am and what I did my entire life. I would either be killed or sent back to hell. And neither choices enticed me

"In my dreams my beautiful princess" said king Damon and I couldn't do anything else but stare at him like a fool for a while. Did king Damon just flirt with me? I think he did. What kind of king is he? A funny one, I suppose

"Watch your tongue Damon. You are talking to my future wife" spoke up a voice that was stranger to me. There was mirth in the voice and arrogance and a little bit of danger as well. However I understood who was talking. Prince Kol was standing right behind me. The mere thought fastened my heartbeat to a maddening level. I slowly turned around and found a handsome looking young man standing close to me. Prince Kol is beautiful indeed. More than I imagined. He owned a very innocent face but there is a mischievous gleam in his eyes that says otherwise about his personality. Under any other circumstance I would have swooned over him. I don't find men attractive very often and I have indeed met a lot of men in my life. I was feeling a bit hesitation admitting it even though in my mind but I found prince Kol very attractive. I can't exactly tell what about him I found attractive but I felt drawn to him. I have never felt anything like this before. I told myself it has something to do with the fact that he is a vampire. But when I met his brothers, I didn't feel anything of sort. I stopped thinking before I could get too puzzled over this and paid my attention back to the conversation

"Kol, I see you are finally off your hunting trip. I was getting worried about you" said King Damon and he didn't mean it at all. It was so obvious. King Damon and prince Kol seemed to be on their first name basis. However they didn't seem like friends to me. It felt like there is a silent war going on between them. Even though King Damon is a king but prince Kol didn't show him due respect. As I thought about it, I don't think prince Kol shows respect to anyone for the matter of fact.

"Well thank you for your concern Damon. Now if everyone will excuse me, I would like to introduce myself to my future wife" along with Katherine, Queen Forbes and King Damon left us alone to get introduced to each other. That was a moment of truth for me. I had no idea what to expect and what is going to happen now. My nervousness was quite clear and so was my fear. Prince Kol looked straight at me finally and I was already looking at him

"Good evening my princess" prince Kol took my hand and kissed my knuckle "You look gorgeous love"

"Thank you prince Kol" I said and I tried to calm myself down inwardly

"Call me Kol, my princess" said prince Kol and he smirked at me

"Then I insist you to call me Korah" I said without any hesitation

"I want to apologize to you for this morning. I should have been here to welcome you in my home. I got carried away in my hunting. I am deeply ashamed and I ask for your forgiveness Korah" said prince Kol and it didn't seem like he was forcing himself to say these things. It seemed like he was really asking for my forgiveness. I was taken aback to say the least

"Don't you have anything to say?" asked prince Kol when he didn't get a response from me

"I didn't expect you to-" I started saying but stopped myself before saying more.

"Be so handsome"

"I didn't expect you to be nice with me, let alone ask for my forgiveness" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Prince Kol titled his head a little and stared at me, right into my eyes. His gaze was boring into mine and it gave me chills. I must have angered him. What he is going to do now? I wondered to myself as I feared for my life

"What did you hear about me so far?" asked Prince Kol straight away without any hesitation

"Nothing, my prince. I mean Kol" I said stuttering a little out of nervousness and Prince Kol narrowed his eyes at me right away

"We both know that is a lie. Tell me darling what people told you about me?" asked Prince Kol with force this time. I was in no position to disobey him

"Nothing much, just that you were throwing an anger tantrum since you heard about the marriage" I said it rather smoothly than I intended to

"Nice choice of words my princess. I mean Korah" said prince Kol, mimicking my earlier mistake. Then he suddenly smirked at me. I thought he would rip my heart out instead "Let me assure you Korah, everything that you have heard it's all true. I am not happy about getting married. But my family is giving me no other choice"

"I understand the lack of choices you had. Believe me, I can relate to you. But you can't walk away from this arrangement and neither can I" I said quite frankly and I had no idea where was this courage coming from.

"You had no choice about this marriage either" stated prince Kol simply assuming that

"I didn't say that" I said without thinking about it. Prince Kol looked at me more closely as I said that

"Are you saying you are willingly marrying me?" asked Prince Kol with disbelieve in his voice

"Yes, I want to marry you" I bluntly said that and didn't even blush which got prince Kol a little suspicious

"I am going to assume here that you know everything about me and still you are willing to marry me. What if I say I don't believe you" said Prince Kol. I didn't care about if he believed me or not. I wasn't going to explain anything further to him and risk my life in the process.

"Well there is nothing I can really do about it Kol, can't I? Though I do know that one day, you will believe me" saying that I walked away from Kol and walked over to Katherine to get introduced with rest of the people I haven't met yet. I felt his eyes on me though. Surprisingly they weren't hostile like I expected. They seem merely curious. For a moment prince Kol didn't seem the person everyone was saying to be, at least to me. Little did I know I am soon going to find out what he is capable of doing?


	8. Chapter 8: Proving A Point

**Chapter 8: Proving A Point**

The evening feast was loud and full of chattering and gossips. Everyone was talking to everyone and the air was really festive. I saw King Mikael for the first time in the feast. He radiated power and pride. King Mikael seemed to be the most dangerous man in the room. No wonder why everyone fears him. And his children are no exception. I was relieved when I got out of the royal dinning hall. I couldn't eat much either. The entire time my eyes were searching for prince Kol. It seemed that after having the small conversation with me, Prince Kol had left the feast. He didn't care about rules and formalities. Prince Kol seems to do that a lot, breaking rules I mean because no one questioned him about leaving. I was a bit disappointed though. I wanted him to stay in the feast. Especially after meeting him. I really didn't expect our first meeting to happen so normally. Well compared to what I thought would happen, the introduction was fairly normal in my opinion at least. I must admit that Prince Kol behaved nicely with me. He didn't like this marriage but it seemed that he didn't have any problem with me at a personal level. I didn't know if I had changed that with what I said to him earlier about wanting to marry him. I shouldn't have been so bold about it. I have a feeling that Prince Kol would have preferred me against the marriage as much as him.

"Did you enjoy the feast, my princess?" asked Bonnie as she helped me get out of the gown in my chamber

"No" I said honestly. Besides, I didn't need to lie to her about something so unimportant

"That is unfortunate my princess. Prince Kol didn't treat you well?" wondered Bonnie. She was being curious for obvious reason. Everyone was curious about it for the same reason. Prince Kol seems to be drawing too much attention to our marriage by behaving so immaturely about it. And people enjoy a good drama especially when it is about someone else

"Prince Kol was nice with me. I am looking forward to meet him again" I said and that is what the truth is. I am indeed willing to meet prince Kol once again.

"That is great my princess. I shall pray that he falls in love with you" said Bonnie but I felt as if she didn't really mean it. Bonnie finished helping me with my dress and stood still for another order from me.

"You may go back to your quarter Bonnie. I shall see you tomorrow" I said and dismissed Bonnie for the night. I was really craving for lonely time

"My princess" saying that Bonnie bowed her head and walked out of my chamber. I took off the last piece of clothe and stood completely nude. My hair untamed cascaded down my back in loose curls. I let the chilling night wind touch my entire body and kiss my skin everywhere. It felt relaxing even though I shivered a little. I wondered how it would feel if prince Kol touch me everywhere in such intense manner. I had to dismiss the thought because it was only saddening me knowing prince Kol would probably never touch me with love or care. Sighing out heavily, I walked to the other side of the chamber. I had asked Bonnie earlier to set a bowl in my chamber for bathing. I like to take a bath at night since I could remember. It helped me forget about all my problems for a while. I put one foot in the cold water. I immediately felt chills running through my body. Slowly I put my other foot in the water and sat down in the bowl. Sighing out heavily in contentment this time, I lay back in the water. I drowned my body up to my underarms. There were rose flower petals in the water. Bonnie said they are going to make my skin more soft and beautiful. I pulled one leg out of water and started rubbing my knee with a piece of clothe. Suddenly I heard a sound in my room as if something moved too fast in the wind. I ignored it as my imagination and kept scrubbing my leg lightly

"You own an exotic body" suddenly a voice spoke up. I should have jumped out of my skin but I didn't even yelp in surprise. I am used to of people sneaking up on me from a very young age. And I knew who was speaking therefore I didn't even look up or stopped doing what I was doing. Inwardly however I felt very happy about his presence in my chamber

"So does many other girls here" I said with soft tone of voice as if stating a fact. Prince Kol walked near me and kneel beside the bowl. He took the clothe from me and started washing my leg gently. He had his shirt sleeves folded up his forearm. Prince Kol wasn't dressed formally at the moment. But he looked handsome nonetheless. And in my opinion he looked more beautiful than the last time I saw him. I didn't move a muscle while prince Kol ran his hand over my leg but I did feel a strange feeling inside me. It was a weird sensation. Something I have never left before. I kept staring at him with unblinking eyes. I was curious about his presence in my chamber as well.

"I can tell just by looking at you that you are different from other princesses I have met in my life" spoke up Kol breaking the silence between us

"The only thing that matters here is whether you like the differences or not" I said without any hesitation. Kol had his hand on my knee then. After staring at each other for a while, prince Kol slowly started to move his hand towards my core. I felt his hand on my inner thigh and felt a twist in my stomach however not in a bad way. My heartbeat increased to a maddening level out of anticipation and pleasure. My breathing started to become ragged as well. I didn't make any attempt to stop Kol from going further. I wanted him to go further and touch me where I wanted to be touched.

"It seems you have been with a lot of men in your life" stated Kol with confidence and I felt his hand touching me at last. A moan threatened to escape my throat but I held it back by biting on my bottom lip hard. I tried to stay still as much as possible and not squirm under his hand and give him the pleasure of making me vulnerable. His touch was different though. It stirred feelings inside me that never happened before. May be because I am attracted to him. Or may be because Prince Kol is the first man, whom I allowed to touch me and not Lord Logan for a few gold coins.

"Not willingly and never enjoyed it" I said honestly because I knew prince Kol would have caught my lie in no time. His thumb was rubbing my nerve bundle lightly and two fingers entered me in and out of me in a slow motion. I couldn't help but crave for more. I was grabbing onto the edge of the bowl tightly. I needed support to keep myself together because the pleasure I was getting at the moment, threatened to break me into pieces.

"But you are enjoying it now" said Kol smirking and he pulled his hand away from me without any warning. I disliked it very much. I wanted him to touch me more but I kept myself from demanding more. It would make me nothing but a whore in his eyes if I am already not. I sat straight in the water therefore my breasts were very visible to prince Kol now. My hair was getting wet as well in the water. Prince Kol however kept looking into my eyes and not once glanced at my bare chest. Any other man would have done that. Prince Kol certainly knew how to resist seduction.

"Would it be a wise thing to do, not to enjoy my husband?" I questioned prince Kol who seemed to like my response to his earlier comment. Kol came closer to my face.

"I like you Korah" said prince Kol and he meant it "If we had met under different circumstance, I would have been more interested in you than I am now"

"I have no doubt about that my prince" I said and it was the truth. I am sure like many other princes, Kol enjoys ladies from the pleasure houses of different kingdoms as well

"Why should I marry someone who can't even offer me her innocence?" asked prince Kol with firm voice out of nowhere.

"You shouldn't" I agreed with him right away "But you have to because this is not about what you want. This is about what King Mikael wants. And now that I think about it, that is what seems to be the problem here. You don't like being told what to do especially when it concerns something so important. It is not about me or this marriage. It is about your wounded ego that you are being forced to do something you don't want to and you can't even do anything about it" silence consumed us. Kol and I kept staring at each other deeply into our eyes. Kol spoke up and vanquished the silence

"I will always be against this marriage. But since you are so willing to marry me, you should know what you are wishing for" said Kol and right in front of my eyes, prince Kol changed. His eyes turned red, small veins appeared under his lashes. Fangs came out in his mouth. A beautiful looking man turned into a monstrous creature within moments. I have heard before how vampires look like when they are showing their true face but never witnessed it with my own eyes. And now that I am seeing it, I didn't know what to think. I wasn't scared though, neither I looked away from prince Kol in fear. I was only wondering what is the purpose of the prince for doing this. Does he want to scare me enough to make me say no to this marriage. May be

"I already know you are a vampire my prince" I said and before I could say anything else, Kol grabbed fistful of my hair and brought my neck closer to his face. I felt Kol biting my skin with his sharp teeth. Blood rushed into his mouth immediately. I yelped a little in pain because prince Kol wasn't being gentle about biting me at all. My first attempt was to move him away. But prince Kol was unimaginably stronger than me. I could never get him away from me. Therefore I stilled myself and waited for Kol to either kill me or stop drinking my blood. However within short time, I started to feel this strange sensation inside me. And it was happening because of Kol suckling on my skin for drawing out blood. Unknowingly I wrapped my arms around prince Kol and pulled him closer to me. I even had my eyes closed out of pleasure. The water in the bowl was turning red with my blood. Prince Kol eventually stopped before draining me completely and he pulled away from me slowly. His mouth covered in blood, my blood

"You enjoyed it" said Prince Kol while narrowing his eyes at me "You enjoyed the pain"

"My prince" I said and leaned in closer to Kol. So much that our breaths met with each other "If you wish to inflect pain upon me, you must do a lot more than this"

I leaned in more and touched Kol's lips with mine. I thought about pulling away immediately but when his soft lips touched mine, my mind changed and I pressed my lips against his and kissed Kol. Prince Kol however didn't make any movement to kiss me back. I slowly pulled away from him realizing he isn't going to kiss me. I was surprised that prince Kol was able to resist me to such length and a bit sad about it as well. I have been wanted by many men my entire life. I never yarn for their attention though. But when once in my life, I wanted someone to want me back, the person seems to be bent over backwards, not to like me or let himself feel anything for me. I knew I was in a complicated position and not to mention a dangerous situation. It was very possible that Prince Kol would look for more excuses to not let this marriage happen. What if he finds out about who I really am? He could find out if he really wants to. And the consequences of revelation of the truth wouldn't be anything good. And the fact that I have started growing feelings for prince Kol, isn't helpful either.

"Goodnight my princess" saying that Kol disappeared in a blink of an eye. I sighed out heavily and lay back in the bowl and completely drown myself this time. It felt good holding my breath underwater for a while. I didn't know what is going to happen to me in Kingdom Mikaelson. I wish prince Kol would start liking me. But even I knew that is just a wishful thinking


	9. Chapter 9: Joining Forces

**AN: The story isn't gonna get many readers, probably because this story is of a character already dead for a long time and slowly fading away from fans mind. But I intend to finish the story as I have the plot stuck in my mind and it wouldn't go away unless I write it down. I do hope to get more readers than now and hopefully some responses as well. They will be greatly appreciated. **

**Chapter 9: Joining Forces**

**Kingdom Lockwood**

"My queen" welcomed King Richard the queen of Kingdom Bennett "Thank you for traveling so far at my request. There are matters we must discuss in person immediately"

"Yes, Richard. That is what I am here for" said Queen Abby and they walked inside the castle together

"Any word from princess Bonnie?" inquired King Richard with eagerness

"Yes Richard, I have received information from her recently. Everything will be discussed in the meeting. Have patience" said Queen Abby. King Richard led her to the royal discussion chamber. Queen Carol and Lord Mason were already there, waiting for the discussion to begin. They stood up seeing Queen Abby. Lord Mason walked up to the queen and bowed in front of her

"My Queen, it's an honor to have you in our home" said Lord Mason and helped her settle down at the table. Queen Carol and Queen Abby exchanged formalities as well. As the meeting began, Queen Abby started to speak

"My daughter has already started looking for information within the castle of the Mikaelsons. She already found out where King Mikael keeps the set of daggers but as we already know the daggers aren't useful to us since it can't be used against Prince Niklaus. And as long as he is walking, we wouldn't be able to keep other Mikaelsons locked up in a coffin" said Queen Abby and everyone agreed to it. The white oak ash daggers have long history with witches. Not many people knew but it was one of Queen Abby's ancestors who had made those daggers in order to fight against the originals. The daggers weren't going to kill them but subdue them for as long as the daggers stayed inside their hearts. Unfortunately the creator witch of the precious daggers didn't know of the disadvantages that the daggers bear in the beginning. In a fight, she used those daggers against the originals with help of hunters from Kingdom Gilbert. She was even able to stop King Mikael. However when the witch used one of the daggers on Prince Niklaus to her utmost shock it didn't work on him. Prince Niklaus was able to pull out the dagger from his heart without dropping dead. He later ripped the witch into shreds. Prince Niklaus was able to take other daggers in his possession as well by killing all the hunters from Kingdom Gilbert. To please his father Prince Niklaus gave them to King Mikael. And since they wouldn't work on him, the Mikaelson prince had nothing to worry about.

"We need to find a way to permanently kill the originals especially Prince Niklaus at first" voiced Queen Carol her opinion

"And we have a plan for that" spoke up Lord Mason making Queen Abby interested right away

"What do you have in mind Mason?" asked the queen curiously

"We all know that even though a long time ago, the Mikaelsons had a huge fight among themselves regarding Prince Niklaus. Mikael had almost killed him when he found out Niklaus wasn't his own son" said Lord Mason

"We all know the history Mason. How would that help us?" wondered Queen Abby

"My queen, the only way Esther was able to stop Mikael is by putting a curse on prince Niklaus. And she made her son promise to Mikael that he would never break the curse and never embrace his werewolf side" said Lord Mason and he paused a little to get up from his chair and walk slowly surrounding the table

"History has the proof that King Mikael does not appreciate betrayal. And he isn't particularly fond of Prince Niklaus either. What if we make Niklaus betray Mikael?" said Lord Mason with an evil smile on his lips

"You want to make prince Niklaus break the curse on him" stated Queen Abby finally understanding what Lord Mason has in his mind

"Mikael wouldn't hesitate to kill prince Niklaus after that and so far it seems that he is the only one who could really kill that monster" said Queen Carol supporting Lord Mason

"As soon as Mikael kills Niklaus many people would turn against him at once. Prince Elijah and their sister princess Rebekah will definitely leave Mikael's side as they adore their bastard brother. Kingdom Forbes would break their alliance with Kingdom Mikaelson since Princess Caroline would want revenge on Mikael for killing her husband. Not to mention Prince Finn would run to his lover the first chance he is going to get and Prince Kol has started hating his father ever since King Mikael arranged his marriage with that Donovan princess. Mikael would be completely alone because of his pride and Esther would be conflicted between choosing her children and her husband. If we are fortunate we wouldn't even need to attack them to finish the Mikaelsons off. They might as well destroy each other" explained King Richard to the Bennett queen

"But it is almost impossible to make Prince Niklaus break the curse on him. I am sure he is aware of the consequences regarding this matter just like us. Besides, he would need the moonstone to break the curse and no one knows where it is. Mikael made it disappear a long time ago" Queen Abby voiced the problems in the plan

"My queen, I happen to know where the moonstone is right now. However we would need help from princess Bonnie to make prince Niklaus want to break the curse on him" said Lord Mason surprising the queen to say the least. Not for asking for help from princess Bonnie but to reveal the fact that he knows of the location of the precious moonstone.

"Where is it?" asked Queen Abby with utmost curiosity. As a witch the queen knew the value of the moonstone

"With princess Korah" replied Lord Mason

"The fake Donovan princess? How did she end up with the moonstone?" asked Queen Abby with shock in her voice

"When I went to Kingdom Donovan, not only I met the girl, I spend some time with her in an attempt to persuade her to work for us as a spy. During one of our conversation, I saw the moonstone in her hand. When I asked about it, she said a stranger gave it to her and asked her to keep it safe" explained Lord Mason

"Who the stranger could be?" wondered Queen Abby out loud

"I am afraid that is unknown to me as well" confessed Lord Mason "But the important matter is that the moonstone is inside Kingdom Mikaelson. For the first time it is so close to Niklaus. All he needs is a little motivation"

"I shall let my daughter know immediately" said Queen Abby agreeing with the plan

"Princess Bonnie needs to be careful about getting the stone from that girl. I have a feeling she wouldn't give it up easily" spoke Queen Carol her mind

"I am sure that wouldn't be a problem for princess Bonnie" assured Queen Abby confidently

"At first when I heard about the new Donovan princess, I thought about exposing her to King Mikael. It would have prevented Kingdom Donovan to become allies with Kingdom Mikaelson forever" said King Richard out loud all on a sudden and confessed his thoughts and intentions to his fellow royalty members

"I am glad that I didn't expose the girl. This marriage is turning out to be very beneficial for us" said King Richard. There mere presence of that girl is making one of the Mikaelson princes slowly turn against their father. Everyone is surprised that Prince Kol hasn't killed the girl yet. And if he does kill the girl, there will be no alliance between Kingdom Donovan and Kingdom Mikaelson ever again and King Mikael would surely dagger prince Kol for ruining everything and let him rot in a box for a few years. May be even a few centuries.

"Yes even though unknowingly and unintentionally, the girl is proving to be very useful for us. I have a feeling that prince Kol will do something regrettable before their wedding and it would create a lot of chaos for our good" said Queen Abby with pleased tone of voice

**Kingdom Mikaelson**

Princess Bonnie received a note from her mother telling her about Korah possessing the moonstone. They were able to sent each other information through magic. Princess Bonnie has to do it very carefully though. God forbid, she wouldn't get a second chance if she gets caught. Princess Bonnie knew what she had to do. There are more than one task for princess Bonnie though. She needs to keep prince Kol from falling for Korah. Then she needs to lure Prince Niklaus into breaking the curse on him. Princess Bonnie also needs to find out about what could kill an original once and for all and if there is any weapon that King Mikael might have kept hidden from everyone.

"I have heard stories about you" Princess Bonnie heard princess Elena speaking with someone while she was walking down a corridor. She got curious and decided to eavesdrop

"Everyone knows that I am a ripper" that voice belonged to lord Stefan

"No, I mean stories of your human days. You were so different from how you are now" said Princess Elena with sadness in her voice. It wasn't a surprise that princess Elena knew about the Salvatores. Her ancestors and the Salvatores have always been good friends. But that changed when King Damon's father was killed and the brothers turned into vampires.

"Being a vampire changes everything" said Lord Stefan after a moment of silence

"You don't have to live like this you know. You could change. And I could tell that deep down you want to" said princess Elena with confidence in her voice.

"You think wrong" stated Lord Stefan almost immediately

"Am I?" asked princess Elena and lord Stefan couldn't say anything against it

"Stefan, here you are" Princess Bonnie heard another voice that definitely belonged to princess Rebekah "I have been looking for you everywhere"

"I was just having a little chat with princess Elena here" said Lord Stefan with calm tone of voice

"Oh, well. I am going down to the cellar to enjoy a drink. Thought you might want to accompany me" said princess Rebekah with sweet tone of voice however there was an edge in her way of speaking that time

"Yes, of course I want to come with you" said Lord Stefan

"Stefan why don't you go ahead. I shall join you shortly" said princess Rebekah. Lord Stefan nodded and walked away without saying another word. Princess Elena suddenly started to feel trapped there. Once Lord Stefan was completely out of sight, princess Rebekah looked at princess Elena with sharp eyes

"Because I promised my mother that I shall behave, I am going to give you a warning first. Stay away from Stefan. I know the nature of you doppelgangers. If I see you having a little chat with him again, I will rip your head off" saying that princess Rebekah stormed off in the direction Lord Stefan went. Princess Elena sighed out in relief when the Mikaelson princess left. She was very intimidating. Even more than king Mikael in princess Elena's mind. Princess Bonnie took the opportunity and walked up to princess Elena

"My princess, are you alright?" asked princess Bonnie with concern in her voice. Princess Elena was actually breathing heavily. She wasn't alright at all

"I don't know" answered princess Elena truthfully "I want to go home. This is the last place where I want to be. I feel like a prisoner here"

"This might sound more depressing but you are a prisoner here. We all are" said princess Bonnie with depth in her voice

"Are you compelled to stay here?" asked princess Elena with pity in her voice

"Quite contrary actually" said princess Bonnie and the Gilbert princess frowned at her with confusion

"There is something I would like to talk to you about. And by doing so I will be putting a lot of trust in you Elena" said princess Bonnie and it really confused princess Elena and surprised her as well

"You are not a handmaiden, are you?" asked princess Elena realizing the truth

"No, I am not" answered princess Bonnie truthfully

"Then who are you?" asked princess Elena with serious interest and curiosity

"I am princess Bonnie from Kingdom Bennett. And I am here to destroy the Mikaelsons"


	10. Chapter 10: I Fell For You

**Chapter 10: I Fell For You**

I haven't met Prince Kol privately again since that night I kissed him and he didn't response. I only saw him at evening feasts after that. And only for a short period of time. Even during that time, he wouldn't talk to me more than necessary and only be with me to show off to people especially Queen Esther who apparently keeps an eye on her youngest son very closely. Prince Kol was keeping a distance from me which was clear to me. He didn't want me or like me that was also very clear to me. I didn't know what to do about it. Should I really do anything about this or not? I certainly didn't like the ignorance from him. But I feared crossing a line by trying to close the distance that prince Kol has put between us so effectively. I didn't want to be on his bad side any more than I already was. Truthfully, I was surprised that prince Kol hasn't found out about my past yet and didn't use it against me. Perhaps he didn't try in the first place. But that didn't make any sense either. Why would he suddenly stop trying to break off this marriage arrangement? Everything seemed confusing to me regarding prince Kol. He was truly unpredictable.

Gathering up all my courage one morning, I decided to go to prince Kol's chamber and talk to him. I didn't know what exactly I wanted to talk to him about but I wanted to talk to him. I walked towards prince Kol's royal chamber. I knew the way but I haven't seen his chamber yet. It was quite obvious that I wasn't in his life in anyway. When I reached the chamber, I started having second thoughts about visiting him. Perhaps I shouldn't do this. What if I anger prince Kol by my action? Deciding that I shall see him another time with a proper subject to talk about, I turned around to leave. Just then, the chamber door opened from inside. I turned around and to my utmost shock and disbelieve I found my handmaiden Bonnie walking out of Prince Kol's chamber. Her dress was wrinkled, and her hair unruly. She looked well ravished. Bonnie was shocked to see me nonetheless. She was staring at me with wide eyes. It was clear that I wasn't meant to see this. Before the moment could pass and either of us moved, prince Kol came at the door. He noticed me right away. A smirk slowly crawled up his lips. A devilish smirk. He looked at Bonnie averting his eyes from me

"Come back in here" commanded prince Kol. Bonnie obediently walked up to him

"I don't think I am done with you yet" saying that prince Kol pressed his lips against hers and started kissing her wildly. He took Bonnie inside the room and closed the door behind him. Prince Kol slammed the door on my face and all I could do was stand there like a statue. When a little sense came back to me and I found my will to move again, I started walking away from the chamber as fast as possible. I didn't know why I was feeling so broken from inside all on a sudden. Kol is a prince, an original. I knew how he is from the very beginning. Then why am I suddenly hurt by his action. What is wrong with me? I felt wet on my face and realized that I was actually crying. Tears were rolling down my face silently. Crying for what and who? I asked myself. A man I thought I am falling in love with. I should have known better. Prince Kol is a monster and he will always be that. Gathering myself together, I decided to take a walk in the garden. I really didn't feel like staying in my chamber at that time.

When I got there, I found princess Rebekah there. A few maids were gardening and princess Rebekah was watching them and telling them what to do. I heard that princess Rebekah loved gardening only she didn't want to get her hands dirty. I knew the princess wouldn't be interested in speaking with me. It is possible that she will despise my company like her brother. Therefore I started to walk away from the garden and thought about going somewhere else

"Leaving so soon?" princess Rebekah's voice stopped me from walking away. I turned around to face her

"I can see you are working here. I don't want to bother you" I said frankly without any hesitation. At that moment, I didn't really care about anything especially formalities

"Actually your company could be helpful for me right now" said princess Rebekah. Hearing that I walked up to her

"You seem troubled" I said with confidence because princess Rebekah was indeed troubled. She didn't say anything against it

"Finish this work quickly. I am going to rest under the shade for a while" said princess Rebekah to the maids "Walk with me" she said to me. I did as she told me. We reached the shade and sat down at the table across from each other. I waited for princess Rebekah to speak up first

"Have you ever been in love before?" asked princess Rebekah that surprised me a little but I answered the question anyway

"No but I have heard it could be both blissful and painful depending on fate" I said and princess Rebekah couldn't help but look into my eyes. Perhaps my answer surprised her. It made her more interested in talking with me

"I suppose you are right. I love Stefan. I fell for him the very first time I met him" said princess Rebekah and I felt like I could relate to that. I started falling for prince Kol the first time I met him. Something about him touched my heart. And it didn't go away even though he started being cruel with me afterwards

"Whenever we got to spend time together, it was beautiful. I cherish every memory with him. But now-" princess Rebekah stopped talking and sighed out heavily

"Now?" I pushed her as I was curious to know

"Now I am scared. I fear that I am loosing him slowly" princess Rebekah expressed her fear

"Why would you think that?" I asked not understanding her fear

"Stefan is changing. He wouldn't admit it but I can see it clearly. And the worst thing is he is changing for that wench Gilbert princess. I have never seen Stefan looking at a girl with interest before. He had his eyes only for me. But now he would steal glances at Elena. He is with me but recently I don't feel like he is really with me. I don't know why this is happening and what should I do about it" I was surprised that princess Rebekah was pouring her heart out to me in such a way. I felt pity for her as well. If I didn't know men so well, I would have wondered why Lord Stefan would look at another girl when he has princess Rebekah. She is beautiful and she loved him madly. But men don't necessarily always crave for beauty and love

"You should find out what is it that is making Lord Stefan notice the Gilbert princess in the first place" I suggested princess Rebekah

"Perhaps the fact that Elena looks just like Katherine is making Stefan pay attention to her. He was once in love with that face after all. I think that is why Damon is interested in the Gilbert princess as well. And these doppelgangers always manage to get attention from most desired men. All my brothers, the Salvatore brothers and even your brother, they were all enchanted by the doppelganger beauty once in their life. I don't understand the allure though" said princess Rebekah more to herself than to me

"Probably because you are not a man" I stated the obvious that made Rebekah smile

"I like you. You are very different from your family" said princess Rebekah and I nodded my head to that

"How many doppelgangers are there?" I asked with interest and I had to change the previous subject of conversation as well. I didn't want princess Rebekah to ask me questions about myself because I wouldn't be able to answer them without being dishonest.

"There are three doppelgangers so far. The first one, Tatia. She died a long time ago. Then Katherine who turned into a vampire. And then princess Elena. If she continues the Patrova bloodline there should be another doppelganger born in a few hundred years. We were all human when Tatia was still alive" said princess Rebekah with a distant look on her face as if she is remembering the past

"I have only heard a little about your history. But it was enough to make me realize that you and your family knows what misery is" I said truthfully

"Then must know everything about our past to really understand us" said Rebekah and got my undivided attention immediately

"Would you please tell me?" I requested the princess

"It is a tale of the time when there was only one kingdom in Mystic Falls, kingdom Bennett. The witches and warlocks used to rule over everyone. At that time there was no such thing as vampires though. My mother lived here. She was close to Queen Ayana and used to learn witchcraft from her. My father however lived on the other side of the ocean. A terrible plague had destroyed his home. My father had no choice but to cross the ocean. He barely made it here alive"

"That is when king Mikael meet your mother" I asked for confirmation and princess Rebekah nodded her head

"They got married and had children. Everything was well for us. We were happy. Witches and werewolves were our friends. But all that changed when my youngest brother Henrik was killed by a werewolf one full moon" said princess Rebekah. It still pained her to talk about that day

"I heard you were denied justice" I said and Rebekah confirmed it

"The royalties said it was my brother Niklaus and Henrik's fault to leave the safety of the caves at the night of a full moon. That they should have known better. The werewolves have no control when they turn. They refused to punish the werewolf who killed Henrik" princess Rebekah sighed out heavily before continuing again

"Both my father and mother refused to loose anymore children. They turned us into vampires so that we could protect ourselves against werewolves even on full moons. Tatia was sacrificed in the ritual. It allowed her to become the first doppelganger. And we became the first vampires created. But the strength and immortality cost us a lot. We started to kill people, drink blood. And when Niklaus killed a human for the first time, he turned revealing that Mikael isn't really his father but a werewolf is. My mother was raped but she never told anyone about it because she feared that if my father finds out about it, he would go after the werewolf and get killed himself. But truth never stays hidden for long. My father found out what happened. The hatred he had for werewolves since Henrik's death increased into something vicious. He slaughtered an entire village of werewolves in one night"

"That's when your family was cast out of the kingdom" I knew about that however not in detail

"Yes, we were exiled from our home. The day we had to leave, My father sworn that one day he will rule over Mystic Falls and over everyone living here" and King Mikael is indeed seeing his dream come true eventually

"Our family suffered a lot during that time. We had no home, no control on ourselves and we were always hungry for blood. In the end we had to cross the ocean and go to the other side in order to regain control on our lives and ourselves. It took us a long time to adjust with the changes. And meantime in Mystic Falls, the werewolves divided from the witches and made their own Kingdom"

"When did you come back?" I asked with wonderment

"As soon as we realized that we could rule over anyone. When we arrived back in Mystic Falls there were four kingdoms already, Kingdom Bennett, Kingdom Lockwood, Kingdom Salvatore and Kingdom Gilbert. The other two kingdoms weren't born yet. My father wanted a kingdom of his own. Our family attacked a village first in Kingdom Salvatore and started ruling over the small area. It took years for us to build a kingdom of our own. A place the Mikaelsons could call home" princess Rebekah spoke very fondly of her home. It is no wonder she loved it with her heart

"What happened after that?" I asked with curiosity

"Once My father got his own kingdom, he desired to rule as king of kings. Kingdom Salvatore is the first kingdom he conquered with help of Katherine of course. By then two other kingdoms were born in this land. Kingdom Forbes and Kingdom Donovan, two kingdoms for humankind. Niklaus's marriage with Caroline got us alliance with Kingdom Forbes very easily. We have already conquered Kingdom Gilbert and your marriage with Kol will make Kingdom Donovan our alliance as well" said princess Rebekah. Her voice slowly loosing the emotions that she had just a while ago when speaking about her brother Henrik

"I believe King Mikael is planning on conquering the last two kingdoms as well. But it is not going to be easy" even I knew this. Those two kingdoms are the most powerful ones. And with Kingdom Lockwood already plotting against the Mikaelsons, things are bound to get nasty in a war between them. I knew about the plotting because Lord Mason wanted me to spy on the originals for him. I of course refused to fulfill his wish. However I didn't mention this to anyone else either. But I believe that the Lockwoods haven't given up their conspiracy just because I denied to help them. They must have found another way by now to spy on the Mikaelsons and god knows what else.

"You are right, that's why father is taking time for preparations this time" said princess Rebekah but she didn't know that not only King Mikael but King Richard is making preparations for the war as well. I must have looked worried because princess Rebekah assured me that everything is going to be alright

"We are going to win and rule one way or another. After all we can't be killed" said princess Rebekah confidently not knowing how wrong she is about that

**AN: Please please let me know how this is going. I really need to know, if you like the story or not. And Kol is coming back. Hurray for that. Hopefully now his fanfiction stories would come back to life**


End file.
